What A Feeling
by confused-bliss
Summary: Justin Taylor is orphaned. He works day and night to survive. Determined not to be distracted from his dreams for success, what will happen when he meets the persistent Brian Kinney? ***STORY NOW COMPLETE!***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have been holding back on this story idea for awhile, but decided to finally let it out. With all the Dark!Brian stories I have been writing, I thought I would give into this premise that's been pounding in my head. Okay. In a way, this is another movie tie-in... but with a much different QAF Brian/Justin twist. This story will be very **loosely** based on the film – Flashdance. A few things may be similar, but much of it will be very different. At this point I'm not certain how long it will be, but a story I wanted to tell. Brian will be OOC in this story. He will be much more open to his feelings here, not afraid to openly share them, yet still he will very much be Brian Kinney! I hope you enjoy this. Please bear with me on the updates. This joins the list of many others. Let me know what you think. Your comments are a great motivation! :)

**Chapter 1**

Emmett Honeycutt downed the last of his cosmo, squealing when a hand unceremoniously swatted him on his glittering pink clad ass. He whirled around in true dramatic fashion to find Brian smirking at him. "I hope I didn't make you choke, Twinkle-toes. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time."

Ted laughed beside him, taking another drink of his beer. "Something you want to share with us, Brian?"

Eyes widening in sudden understanding, Emmett let out a loud gasp. "Heavens no. You know I don't go down on my friends..."

Brian chortled. "You would if I'd let you."

"Dream on, darling." Emmett looked at the time, jumping up in a mad frenzy. "I'm off boys."

"We knew that..." Brian replied drolly. Frowning as Emmett began tugging on Ted's sleeve, he asked, "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Ted lowered his gaze, not wanting to admit they were off to see the new dancer at Brian's biggest competition. In the past, Boy Toy had paled in comparison to what Brian had at Babylon... but now they had upped their game. Not only did they have the most erotic dancers, one in particular... but, tonight rumors were going around that the mysterious blond that was packing in the crowds would be offering one single lap dance to the highest bidder. "Nothing going on here, Bri. See you in the morning, right?"

His eyes narrowed as he watched Emmett and Ted bolt, his head turning to see Michael quickly averting his gaze. He stepped closer, placing his arm around his neck, pulling him close to plant a noisy kiss on his cheek. "Okay, Mikey. Tell me what's going on with those two."

"Fuck, Brian. Why does it always have to be me that gives you bad news..." Michael grumbled, fidgeting at the bar uncomfortably.

"What bad news?" Brian snapped, his eyes moving around the club... at once noticing too many bodies departing this early.

"Uhmmm, well. There's this new dancer over at Boy Toy that's been getting a lot of attention. I haven't been there yet, though. I wouldn't do that to my best friend... but, I hear he's really hot..." Michael rambled on, never able to keep anything bottled up inside.

Brian's brow arched. "Oh yeah. How hot?"

"Well, I heard there's going to be a private auction after his performance tonight. Highest bidder gets a lap dance from him," Michael whispered in a low voice, as if he was revealing a deep secret.

"Interesting," Brian mused. "What's even more interesting is that I _hadn't_ heard of it... or _him_."

Michael looked at Brian knowingly. "You're gonna go check him out. Aren't you?"

Brian shrugged, not even attempting to appear indifferent. "I need to check out what the competition has to offer, don't I?"

"Right." Michael snorted. "You're going to do what no other guy has been able to do since he started last week. First, see his face... then, fuck him."

"Hold on there. What do you mean – see his face?"

Michael laughed. "That's a large part of his lure. Nobody would know him on the street. He wears a mask."

Brian pushed away from the bar, his interest more than peaked. He barely glanced back at Michael. "Let's go."

"Why not..." Michael followed Brian out of Babylon, unable to resist goading him. "It will be interesting to see the King of Liberty Avenue fail – for once."

Striding swiftly ahead, Brian paid the cover charge for both of them... nonchalantly stepping inside. He looked at Michael incredulously. "Fail? If I decide I want this twink, then I'll have him."

Michael grunted, thinking Brian's words probably more than rang true... but, if they didn't – this could be so much fun.

The boisterous crowd at once stilled to a hushed silence as soon as the announcement was made. The sultry strands of 'I Touch Myself' began to play as the leather clad body made his way out onto the stage, the men instantly whistling and shouting crude vulgarities to the dancer; all of them hoping they could catch the eye and so much more of the mysterious dancer.

Brian maintained his distance, watching as the blond, leather clad man began to grind his hips against the pole, his head arching backwards... mask covering his face, yet allowing the shimmering lights catch his eyes just long enough to display the dazzling beautiful blue orbs. Brian knew they could be contacts, but he doubted it. He had a feeling there was nothing fake about this exquisite man. "Fuck. He's hot," Brian whispered, his eyes eating up his performance, just as the rest of the drooling crowd was doing all around him.

"Sure does know how to move, doesn't he? Damn. Look at these guys." Michael squinted up at Brian, a sudden thought assailing him. "You know what you need, Bri?"

His eyes drilling into the hot ass that was bent over, wiggling to the crowd of cheering men... all of his clothing still fully intact, Brian growled, "I know _exactly _what I need, Mikey."

Michael snorted. "Not that, Stud. This place is packed. You need to hire him. If not him, you need to find another one like him."

Brian only spared Michael a brief glance. "Find someone like him? Are you kidding? He's one of a kind. Anyone can recognize that."

"Until he puts out and he's another face in the crowd." Michael looked at Brian shrewdly for a long moment. "So, are you going to try to hire him?"

"Maybe... but, not tonight." Brian's eyes darkened as he watched the blond writhe around the pole, his body arching and twisting in ways that made every man watching instantly visualize the creativity he could achieve in bed... or any place a man was lucky enough to have him. Brian knew with certainty what he was going to do tonight. "For now, I'm going to move to the front of the line."

Brian moved forward, sensing the dance was about to finish as the final notes of 'I Touch Myself' was being heard. What a choice of song, Brian thought to himself. This boy had no need to touch himself. Brian's eyes flickered in disdain over the men that virtually salivated to get close enough to touch him. He smiled as he watched how skillfully he evaded them. Brian wet his lips as he watched the boy continuing his gyrating, his fingers moving down to stroke his bulge through his leather pants. The crowd moaned in disappointment seeing he wasn't going to remove his pants; a collective sigh immediately heard when he unsnapped his pants and lowered the zip... wiggling his hot little ass until he turned to display the unblemished skin to all.

_Fuck, he's perfect_, Brian thought to himself. One thing was for certain - he wanted the mysterious blond dancer. In fact, he wanted a few things, all of which he intended to have. He wanted the blue-eyed blond out of this wretched club, and into Babylon. He wanted to see his face. Brian had the feeling it would be as perfect as the rest of him. If such an auction existed, he wanted to be the winning bidder. Just thinking of the blond performing a lap dance for him had his cock twitching and leaking.

After that was done he would take him out of here and home with him. Brian clearly imagined what he would do next. He would slowly strip him, worship that delicious body from head to toe. When he was finished, he would replace the mask and fuck him without mercy. Eyes glazing in perpetual need as he watched the crowd gathering around for the apparent auction, Brian moved closer – his mind more than made up. Yes, that was exactly what he'd be doing.

_Beautiful boy, I'm about to make your dreams come true. Your pockets much richer, and your life much better when I drag you out of this dump. I'm sure when I purchase your dance, you will find a way to make it up to me. Brian smirked as the bidding began. Oh yeah. I know you'll make it up to me..._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Finally! Thank you for your patience. Real life and health issues have slowed me down. I do hope you enjoy the continuation. This chapter is twice as long as the first one - if that helps at all! Thank you all that are reading & supported the first chapter with your comments. That motivates me more than I can say! :)

**Chapter 2**

Brian laughed as he stepped closer, watching as Emmett made the first bid starting at a meager 25 dollars. Rolling his eyes, he whispered in his friend's ear, "That won't be nearly enough for that prime piece."

"Well well, Mr. Kinney. Aren't you a bit out of your element here?" He looked around in a conspiratorial fashion. "What if someone sees your greatness in Boy Toy?"

"Cute," Brian answered. His eyes scanned the crowd for the serious bidders, keeping a close look at the blond boy's relaxed pose against the wall as horny men vied for the honor of his company. When the bid reached 75 dollars, Brian arched his brow at Emmett. "You're not seriously trying to win are you?"

Emmett smiled and shrugged indifferently. "I'm just having fun, Brian. I don't see you bidding yet."

"What makes you think I'm going to?" Brian asked, his eyes centered on the hot little dancer, his head turning to see Brandon meeting his gaze from across the room.

"I saw the way you were watching him. I know you will." Emmett's eyes pulled to look towards Brandon. "I don't think Brandon's thrilled to see you here."

Brian snorted. "Probably not... but, I doubt he'll refuse my money, either."

"Look how he watches him. Acts like his boss and owner..." Emmett surmised, laughing at Brian's irritated scowl. "Well... I'm going back to Babylon. This isn't my scene, and I feel like dancing. I trust you're not coming?"

"Oh, I expect to be coming, alright... but, not back to Babylon..." Brian's eyes darkened on the masked blond that leaned against the wall, his gazed fixed straight ahead... totally ignoring the bidders that coveted those few moments of pleasure he was about to provide. "Have fun, Twinkle-Toes."

"Good luck, Sweetie..." Emmett said blowing Brian a kiss in farewell, laughing as Brian grimaced at the pet name.

Brian's eyes narrowed on the last bidder that had increased it to 100 dollars. He was tired of this part of the game, and wanted to get on to the main event. "500 dollars," Brian called out, smiling when the bored blond turned his head to seek out the bid that had far surpassed the current one leading. Brian smiled at the dancer, making certain to run his eyes up and down the perfect body now that he had finally captured the blond's attention. He pulled his gaze away long enough to see Brandon walking towards him from across the room.

Brandon's business partner looked towards Brian with an elevated brow. "You said 500 dollars?"

"That's right," Brian agreed, his eyes drilling into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen as he remained focused on the leather bound blond. Brian watched as Brandon moved towards his business partner, whispering something in his ear, followed by the two of them having a heated discussion that Brian wasn't close enough to hear. Whatever it was, Brandon quickly lost the battle. With an angry glare towards Justin, then at Brian, Brandon pushed his way through the crowd of men and out the front door.

Brian laughed. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was behind Brandon's departure. Brandon didn't want Brian to win. He was afraid of Brian luring the blond away both from his disgusting club, but from his boss' obvious pursuit. Brian couldn't blame him at all. He'd be chasing his hot little ass all night if he had him entrenched at Babylon. He was determined he would achieve that. Among other things. He looked at the more intelligent half of Boy Toy management, his brow arched... body language stating his impatience for this to be finished.

"500 dollars is the high bid for a lap dance for this masked angel of desire. Any other bidders, gentleman?" He looked around at the crowd, all of them shaking their heads in denial... as much as they all wanted to win the coveted prize, none were prepared to match that outrageous price for a mere few minutes of pleasure. Brian was about to be announced as the winner, when Brian forestalled the announcement by lifting his hand.

"Is there a problem, Brian?"

Brian shook his head. "No problem, Cliff. However, I'd like to make a special request, though..."

"Special request?" he asked suspiciously.

Brian moved closer, pulling Cliff away from the remaining crowd that obviously stayed to see the culmination of the auction. "I will increase it to 1000 dollars, if it's a private dance. It would be on your premises. I will adhere to the 'no touch' rule, of course."

"Private as in you in a room with him – alone..." Cliff needlessly responded, both of them knowing Brian was offering to pay an exorbitant amount of money for this particular pleasure. He looked over at his dancer, smiling as the dollar signs flooded all common sense away. "Okay, I have a condition of my own."

"That is?" Brian asked, feeling his cock hardening, knowing he was so close to being alone with this boy.

Cliff looked at him dubiously for a moment. "It's not that I don't trust you, Brian... but, I do know your history with men – most especially hot men. I will place you in a private room... however, you won't have to worry about breaking the rules. I insist on tying your hands to the chair. Still want to proceed?"

Brian's eyes moved over the dancer again, this time slower... desire pounding within him. "Yes," he growled. "More than anything."

"Okay then. I'll set you up in the room. Half up front, and the rest after. You can give the last half to Justin," Cliff told him, his palm outstretched expectantly.

"Justin?" Brian mused aloud, as he pulled a money clip out of his pocket and passed over five C notes.

Cliff nodded. "Yep. That's his name. Are you ready?"

Brian's eyes never left the ones of the masked blond before he answered, "I'm more than ready..."

* * *

Justin stood against the wall, mostly oblivious to the men that vied for the honor of being the recipient of the lap dance that was to be awarded within moments. He had been bored immobile... until he had heard that voice call out the extravagant bid. Justin couldn't believe how much the man had increased on the bid that was currently leading. Obviously this man meant to say he was upping the stakes... and that any other prospective competition had better do the same or be quickly eliminated. Justin openly looked at the brunet as he watched him speaking animatedly with Cliff, his boss... and part owner of Boy Toy.

His jaw would have dropped if not forcing himself not to allow it. He was too focused on his goals. A distraction the likes of that man was something he wouldn't allow himself. But, fuck... that man was the most beautiful specimen of a man he had ever seen his entire life. Justin watched as the man spoke, thinking how perfect his lips were... how much he'd love to feel them breaking his open in a kiss of passionate need. However, Justin knew that wouldn't happen. Regardless of the fact that he appeared to have won the auction... this man was off limits to him. The brunet was the complete antithesis of the safe men that usually attracted him.

His focus had been in place for so long now. Longer than he could even remember. His art had always been his dream. Having just turned 21 years old, he was so close... and yet so far from achieving it. He was alone in the world, no family to call his own; orphaned and left to his own devices once he came of age. He worked at an upscale coffee shop during the daytime, sucking up to the rich and successful – the class of hetero bigots that would mock him if they seen him here now, dancing and waiting tables nightly at Boy Toy. He had only been here for a couple of weeks now. The mask had been Brandon's idea. He said the mystery would make him more popular... gain him more tips, yet with Brandon he never took anything at face value.

Brandon had made it more than clear that he'd enjoy to pursue more than an employer/employee relationship. Justin had rebuffed him at each turn. As he watched the hot brunet being led away to a room, not even thinking as to why, Justin remembered the last time Brandon had put his highly successful moves on him... but, not with him. It had been the last attempt. Justin knew Brandon would come back when he found a new angle. Brandon was used to getting what he wanted... and, he undoubtedly wanted him in his bed.

Justin had been leaving for the night, exhausted, hot and sweaty. He felt Brandon's hand skim down his back; once he reached his ass... squeezing his fingers around one cheek tightly. Justin turned to glare at him, spitting out angrily, "What are you doing, Brandon? I might have to deal with the rest of the queers groping me when I'm working... but, I don't have to take it from you."

"I want to do much more than grope you, Justin. When are you going to stop playing hard to get?" Brandon sneered.

"We've had this discussion. I don't date my employers." Justin's eyes narrowed on Brandon when he realized he had made a huge omission. "I don't fuck them either."

Brandon laughed throatily. Justin thought that must have been sexy to some men... but, Brandon did nothing for him. When Justin needed to get off, he did just that. He didn't do relationships, nor attachments of any kind. His art was his dream. One that he would work his fingers to the bone until he achieved it. He wouldn't allow any romantic dalliances to dissuade him from that goal.

"I can see one clear solution to that problem," Brandon drawled, his eyes lust eaten as they devoured Justin. "I could fire you."

Justin rolled his eyes. "There's an original idea. Sure you can do that, Brandon... it won't change anything, though. The only thing it would change is me going to your competition." Watching as the mocking smile faded from Brandon's lips, Justin continued, "Babylon, wasn't it?"

"You don't want to go there, Justin. If you think I'm bad... you haven't seen anything such as Brian Kinney. If you fall under his radar, he will hunt you like an animal until he captures you – personal rules or not."

"I can take care of myself, Brandon. I have lived my life doing it. Just remember what I've just told you. Keep pushing me and I'll take my talents elsewhere." Justin watched as Brandon's business partner eyed them curiously. "I won't warn you again about this. If I walk, I'll make sure your business partner knows exactly why he lost his meal ticket."

Justin came back to the present, realizing it was show time when Cliff lifted his hand to motion Justin over. He couldn't help but to wonder what had caused Cliff to make this a private dance. Whatever the reason, Justin was going to enjoy it. Dancing for the beautiful brunet would bring him the greatest pleasure he'd known in a long time. He didn't intend to waste a single minute.

* * *

Brian sat in the chair, his arms tied snugly yet comfortably enough to the long arms of the chair. He watched the door as it swung open, his eyes fastened with hunger on the blond vision he longed to possess. Fuck. He had never wanted a man so instantly. He quirked a brow as he watched the blond lean nonchalantly against the door he had closed behind him, a knee bent with his foot resting against the door; hips slightly extended forward... the bulge of his cock in the tight leather pants more than visible. Brian had never seen anything hotter in his life. He doubted he ever would again.

"So good of you to join me. Justin, isn't it?" Brian rolled his lips, before he offered, "An extra 500 dollars under the table if you remove the mask."

Justin smirked, deciding he would have done it for this man for nothing... but, as he had offered he wasn't about to refuse him. Playing with him for a bit seemed to be more than called for, though. "Table? I don't see a table next to your chair."

"Smart-ass little shit, aren't you? I like that. Takes a hell of a man to keep up with me. I have a feeling you could come close..." Brian told him in admiration, willing the hardness in his cock to ease; not wanting this to be over before it even started.

"Close?" Justin scoffed. "I think you're a good deal older than me. I think I would far surpass you in stamina..." Justin cooed flirtatiously as he pushed away from the door. He moved towards a portable CD player that was prepared for such events, looking at the assorted discs curiously, before he asked, "Is there a song you prefer?"

Brian shook his head, his eyes drinking in every movement of the beautiful blond. "No. Whatever it takes to get this started... and your hot little body gyrating on me is all I need. What I'd prefer is the mask removed first."

Justin inserted a disc into the player, yet refrained from pushing play. He turned to face the beautiful brunet, reaching up to slowly untie the mask... his eyes fastened on Brian's face the entire time. "It amazes me that a man like you feels the need to engage in such a kink."

Brian laughed. "I don't need to resort to anything, little boy. I heard about you and came to check you out. When I see something I want, I go after it."

Turning his back to the brunet, Justin tossed aside the mask... wishing in this moment he could let everything else go and live in the moment. He'd love to experience that release with this man. But, this wasn't a man that would be easy to walk away from in the morning. He wouldn't be distracted from his dreams. Not even for someone as irresistible as this man. He turned back to face him, smiling as he viewed the shocked expression on the man's face, before he asked, "Meet with your approval, Sir?"

"And then some. By the way. My name is Brian... in case you need to know." He looked at Justin expectantly waiting for the motionless blond to move. "Well, shall we get started? They'll think we're fucking back here..."

Justin reared back his head, pools of laughter erupting. "I have only been here a short time, but they would think you to be a magician to accomplish that. I am the complete opposite of easy... no matter what you see me doing for a living."

"I don't think you're easy, Justin. That's simple to discern. What I think is this – you're hot. I would give just about anything right now to fuck you."

Pressing the play button, Justin waited for the song to begin. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, Brian. I'm not going to let you fuck me."

"You won't disappoint me, Justin. Not ever. I may not have you tonight... but, I will. I _guarantee _that I will."

When the sultry strands of Marvin Gaye's, Sexual Healing began to play; Brian knew he was undeniably fucked as he watched Justin's body begin to sway to the music. He groaned as he watched Justin plucking at his nipples through his shirt, alternating between tugging and running his fingers up and down the material... doing all he could do not to beg the provocative blond to remove it instantly. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for long. Justin arched his head back, his tongue reaching out to wet his beautiful raspberry lips... right before he peeled the shirt away, displaying a toned and perfect alabaster chest that Brian hungered to run his tongue over and over, until he had the blond screaming in pleasure.

"You are so fucking hot," Brian growled as Justin shimmied closer, his eyes caught on the motion of Justin's hand reaching for the snap on those too tight leather pants. "Oh yes. Take them off, little fucker. Show me..."

Justin smirked, wiggling his hips as he moved closer, slowly opening the front of his pants to full view, his hands moving back up to tweak at his hardened nipples... his own cock hardening as he watched Brian's brow beginning to sweat, wishing he could lick every drop from the beautiful brunet's body. "Do you like this, Brian? Shall I come closer? How badly do you want me on your lap?"

Brian's breathing became erratic as he watched the teasing motion of Justin's body, accompanied by the provocative words falling from his luscious lips. "Why don't you untie my hands and... I'll show you how much I like it."

"Sorry, can't do that. House rules..." Justin toed off his shoes, before kicking his pants completely away; his only covering a tight pair of black briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. He placed his hands on the side of the chair, covering Brian's arms that were in restraints... his chest pressing against the brunet's – their lips so close they could almost touch, until he breathed out huskily, "Feel good, Brian?"

His hips arching upwards, any control he had hoped to maintain long since abandoned, Brian whispered, "Feels fucking amazing. I want more... so much more."

Justin leaned forward, his mouth whispering into Brian's ear, "How much more?"

Brian hissed out his response. "You'd more than know if I could touch you..."

"Mmmm. Sounds delicious." Knowing the music would be ending soon, and with it their dalliance, Justin began to grind his hips against Brian's, his head arching back as he looked into the face of a man lost in a primal intensity. A man that was hungry and intent on bringing them both to satisfaction. Justin couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure ripping from his throat as he gave himself completely over to the dance... seeing the hazel eyes darkening in response – knowing both of them would find their release soon. That in itself was an unknown quantity for Justin. He was used to men finding pleasure watching him. He wasn't accustomed to joining them. This man was dangerous to him. As he thrust forward, and felt by Brian's jerking motions he was doing the same, Justin knew he needed to stay far away from this man.

"Incredible," Brian rasped, his voice low and sounding raw. "I haven't come in my pants... well, for a very long time."

Justin shakily slid back into his pants, able to echo that statement perfectly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stepped closer, quickly untying Brian from his restraints... grimacing as Brian rubbed skin that was reddened from the pressure exerted as he had tightly gripped the chair in his obvious need for release. "I'm sorry if your skin is chafed. I can get some lotion for it."

"No need. I have my own at home. I'm particular what I rub on my skin..." Brian drawled, slowly standing up to pull out his money clip to extend the remaining balance of 500 dollars, plus another 500 for the removal of the mask. "Here you are. Money well spent."

Raising a dubious brow, Justin commented, "1500 dollars is a lot to spend for such a brief interlude."

Brian shrugged indifferently. "I got off, didn't I? Besides that, it gave me a chance to really see you. I do have a question, though."

Pocketing the money, Justin asked, "What's that?"

"What are you doing in this dump? You could do so much better." Brian looked around the small, dirty room in disgust. "You are so much better than this."

Justin snorted. "You don't even know me to make that judgment. I do what I have to do."

Brian couldn't let this beautiful blond slip away before extending his offer. Whether he accepted it or not, Brian didn't intend to let this be the end. As Justin's hand reached for the door handle, Brian told him, "You don't have to settle for this, Justin. I can offer you so much more."

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Justin asked, turning to look at Brian with confused blue eyes.

Brian smiled, feeling himself immediately taken in by the softness in that gaze. Justin wasn't nearly as hardened as he tried to project. There was something vulnerable about the boy. He wanted to help him. Fuck, where did that come from, he thought. "I own a club, too."

Justin shook his head as instant awareness assailed him. "Babylon," he whispered. "You are the infamous Brian Kinney. Brandon has told me all about you."

"Don't believe everything you hear from him, Justin. I want to help you, whereas Brandon wants to victimize you. Keep that in mind. That's all I ask." Brian looked at Justin intently, a mixture of concern and desire in his eyes. "Come to me when you're ready to talk about it. I'll be waiting."

Uncertain of what to say, yet knowing he'd been back here entirely too long, Justin slipped out of the room knowing he had a great deal to think about. Leaving Boy Toy would be a dream come true. But, to go to Babylon in the process? Could he do that knowing he would see Brian's beautiful face and body each night? Justin sighed as he went back out and handed Cliff his share of the money, before grabbing his coat and slipping out the back way. As he made the walk home, Justin shook his head in regret. As much as he'd love to jump on the opportunity for a better and different life away from Boy Toy... and most particularly Brandon, Justin knew he couldn't make that change. Brian Kinney was far too distracting. He couldn't allow himself to be swayed from his purpose. He wouldn't allow it. Now or ever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Answers about Justin's past are revealed in this chapter. They might be surprising. Thank you all that are reading and supporting this new story. I appreciate it so much! :)

**Chapter 3**

"Well, what happened last night?" Michael asked as he slid into the seat directly across from Brian.

Emmett smirked knowingly, before he responded, "According to the glower, I don't think it went as Casanova hoped."

"Casanova?" Ted and Brian mouthed in unison.

Brian opened his mouth to answer, immediately closing it when Debbie appeared to refill their coffee cups, and place a filled one before Michael. Chomping on her gum, she eyed them all closely. As always, despite the glum expression on her face, a spark of love displayed in her eyes as her gaze touched on each of them.

"Thanks Mom," Michael said, standing long enough to give Debbie a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Sweetie." She sat the coffee pot down on the table, plopping down next to her son, raising an eyebrow at Brian's pretended look of annoyance. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Ted responded drolly. "Michael was just inquiring about Brian's evening."

Debbie cackled at that. "Well, he's in here an hour before he usually dashes in for coffee on his way to the office... that tells me he wasn't up too late last night."

"That's your take," Brian returned blandly. "Perhaps I haven't even been to bed yet. Ever think of that?"

All sets of eyes turned to look at him dubiously... none of them falling for it. Michael turned to look at Emmett, smiling at him cunningly. "You saw him last, Emmett. Tell us what happened at Boy Toy."

"I couldn't tell you, baby. I went back to Babylon before the auction ended. I was having fun and placed a bid, but the price got a bit too steep for my pockets."

"Auction? Boy Toy? What the fuck's going on?" Deb asked, her eyes scanning over them all.

Ted was first to slide out of his chair, Brian the next one to follow. "I'm off to the office. Looks like my boss will be on time today."

"Yeah. He might fire your ass," Brian clipped out. He pulled out a twenty, slapping it down on the table. "Coffees on me, boys. It's the least I can do since I failed to entertain you to your expectations."

"Awwww, Bri. We're just messing around..." Michael moaned. "Sorry, your night didn't go as planned... but I did warn you that nobody seems to be scoring with that kid."

Debbie looked at Brian, laughing boisterously. "Wait a minute. Brian struck out... and at Boy Toy? I thought that bunch was desperate."

Brian rolled his eyes as he slipped into his coat. "I'm glad my private life is such a source of amusement to you all. I'd look into that if I were you. It tells me you're compensating for a lack of one." Shaking his head he glared at them all equally. "Later."

"Damn," Debbie mumbled as she stood to go back to work. "Looks like something crawled up his ass."

"More like he didn't crawl up the one he wanted," Michael responded, earning a laugh from all of them.

"Well, it might be funny now... but, I wouldn't count Brian out yet. I've never known him not to get what he wants. He'll wear him down..." Debbie needlessly told them, all of them knowing that would more than likely be the case.

* * *

Justin counted the meager amount of tips he'd earned today, shaking his head in disgust. He wouldn't get anywhere this way. Twenty dollars and change was all he came away with after serving coffee for the past six hours. Not only were his tips down, but he had just discovered his hours were being cut as well. Next week he went down to five hours a day in the coffee shop. He'd never earn enough to pay for a tuition at art school now, nor would he get away from the disgusting crowd that frequented Boy Toy – Brandon in particular. He began to walk towards his basement apartment, head hung low in despair... knowing he needed to find a solution, and find it soon.

As it was, he could barely pay the bills. Now his hours had been cut. His options were limited. He could either go to Brandon begging for more hours, specifically more time away from the bar... and more dancing, or he could find another daytime job. He was a good dancer, he knew that... and the tips were immense, but he realized with Brandon it wouldn't be that simple. He could go to his partner first, but Justin knew that would only be a temporary reprieve. As soon as Brandon heard of Justin's desperation he would corner him and force him to accept every illicit desire he had been more than clear he wanted from him. He had been barely keeping Brandon at an arm's length, solely by pretending to be tough and uncaring. Should Brandon learn the truth of Justin's bleak situation, the tables would immediately be turned.

He was now 21 years old. If he was going to get into art school he needed to do so now. Granted, there wasn't an age restriction for cash paying students... but, the longer he waited the less chance he would be a success. He needed that success for multiple reasons. Art was his passion. The one thing he'd always known he wanted to do. Not living that dream was a devastation he couldn't bear to face. Then, there was Molly. He hadn't seen his twin sister since shortly after they were placed in foster care following their parents death nearly ten years ago. Not a day passed that he didn't think of her, miss her terribly. Justin surmised it must be the lot of being twins, this connection that couldn't be severed no matter how much time and space separated them. He vowed he would find her again. No matter what he had to do... what sacrifices he had to make – he would find Molly.

They had just celebrated their eleventh birthday. It would be one of the last days he ever looked into his sister's blue eyes... ones that equally matched his own. He had awakened from a sound sleep to hear Molly's muffled sobs. Concerned that she was having a nightmare, he moved quickly to her room, further alarmed when he found the door to be locked. "Molly? Open the door," Justin called out, his distress causing his voice to crack.

"Everything is fine, Justin. Go back to bed," their foster father called out, anger and something else in his voice... a quality that he hadn't recognized at the time.

Molly screamed out in terror. "Justin! Don't go. Please, don't go!"

Justin couldn't hear what was said next by the demented man. In an instant he pushed roughly out of the room, his eyes glaring hatefully and drunkenly at Justin. He paused to snarl at Justin in menace. "I shouldn't have listened to the wife. I should have left you at the orphanage. I'm taking you back there tomorrow." He looked back towards Molly, an emotion in his eyes that bespoke of intentions he possessed for the innocent girl. "She can stay."

He lowered his head, knowing now was not the time to either mouth off or display how much he understood. Brushing past the lecherous man, Justin moved to sit on his sister's bed, pulling her sobbing and shaking form into his arms. He whispered brokenly against the shell of her ear, "It's okay, Molly. Don't cry." Justin looked over his shoulder, seeing that the drunken lout was stumbling back to his own bed, thinking the two of them were both clueless and defenseless. "Pack a bag. We're leaving here tonight."

"But, Justin... where will we go?" she asked in between muffled sobs.

"I'll figure it out... we can't stay here, Molly. That man is bad... he wants to do bad things to you," Justin bit out, rage in his young body wanting to effect actions that he didn't have the ability to carry out.

Molly continued to sob. "I know. I love you, Justin. Promise me we won't be separated... not ever. Please, promise me. I couldn't bear that."

"I promise, Molly. They won't ever separate us. If they do, I'll run away and take you with me. I swear. They won't ever tear us apart," Justin whispered, clutching his sister tightly to him, not to realize at the time he had spoken his first lie to his beloved twin; unintentionally done, but a lie nonetheless as they were soon separated by a couple that only wanted to adopt a girl. Justin had never been able to find her. He had never given up on finding her, but as the years passed he realized the odds of doing so were slim to none.

Justin let himself into his apartment, sinking down onto the couch, reaching over to pick up a well worn photograph of his sister. He smiled at it through tears that temporarily blurred his vision. "I still haven't given up, Molly. I will be a success... and I will use that to find you. I swear I never abandoned you. I only hope you believe that."

* * *

_***** Chicago, Illinois *****_

Molly sat on the edge of her bed, her fingertips brushing over the frayed edges of the only picture she had remaining of her brother. All of her mementos of Justin had been left behind the night they had fled that despicable man's house. She had managed to pocket the one photo of Justin before they slipped out into the night. They hadn't been gone for long when the authorities had apprehended them. She had still been sobbing in the midst of an uncontrollable fear. The officers had typically looked at Justin accusingly. She had barely been alert enough to explain that her brother had just saved her from a vile act from their foster father, foolishly ignoring Justin's eyes cautioning her to silence. Events continued to happen quickly.

They had been placed in child protective services once again, then off to the orphanage. The head of the orphanage, a cold and dispassionate woman, placed her in the home of a young couple that only wanted one child – a daughter. Molly had been devastated once again when they had taken her away from Justin, crying as she watched Justin struggling against those restraining him from following. They had lied to them and said they would be able to see each other. They had never seen each other again. Her heart ached for her twin brother still to this day. When she had questioned her adoptive parents about Justin, they assured her they would check into how Justin was doing. She was told soon after that Justin had run away from the orphanage. As far as she knew, never to be found again.

As she stared bleakly outside, watching as the rain trickled down the side of the window, Molly sighed deeply as tears streamed down her cheeks; the feeling of loss and abandonment sweeping her away every time she thought of her brother. She had never searched for him. One, she didn't have the money. She was working her way through college hoping to realize her dream of attending med school, just making enough to cover what she needed on a week-to-week basis. And, secondly... she couldn't bear the thought of somehow finding Justin only to discover that he didn't want to be found; or worse yet finding him to be dead. She would go on being miserable and dreaming that Justin had found a happy life somewhere, wishing that someday they would be reunited and they could be a part of each other's lives again.

Molly didn't think such a reality to be very likely, but it was one she hoped for nonetheless. As she continued to stare out the window, she whispered in a hollow voice, "I hope you're happy, Justin. Most of all, I hope you're safe."

* * *

Brian couldn't believe he was doing this – again. Yet here he was, paying the cover charge to enter the doors of the competition when he should be attending to his own club. Try as he might, he couldn't stay away. He had to see him again. Justin wasn't the man who he portrayed himself to the world. The brazen man he presented himself to the masses of drunken and lust driven fags was only a small particle of what defined the young Justin Taylor. He had viewed a sadness in the beautiful blond's eyes. An evocative sense of loss that was fleeting, but he was certain of its existence. Brian had been overwhelmed with conflicting emotions in his presence. He wanted both to fuck him and comfort him. Right now all he wanted to do was to see him.

He approached the bar, grimacing when he found Brandon moving from the far side of the bar, undoubtedly in the process of intercepting him. Brian had been hoping not to deal with him tonight. He knew that was a foolish hope at best. "Brandon," he drawled, uncaring of the half-owner's irritation.

"Two nights in a row. I'm honored," Brandon said with more than a slight sneer in his voice.

"Don't be. I didn't come to see you," Brian countered, laying a bill on the bar to order a beer.

Brandon's eyes slithered over him in disgust, his obvious weakness for a pretty face and ass more than repugnant to him, most especially when it belonged to the one he most wanted to fuck. "You're wasting your time, Brian."

He took a long, slow swallow of his beer, leaning his back against the bar... to his disappointment not finding the delicious blond in sight. Fixing a bored expression on Brandon, he responded, "How so?"

"Justin is off tonight... and, even if he were here – he wouldn't let you near him," Brandon mockingly told him.

Brian tipped back the bottle of beer, finishing it in one shot. He placed the bottle on the bar, pausing to give Brandon a withering glance... having no desire to voice his intentions nor concern for Justin with this filth that stood before him. He shrugged, replying with a disinterested, "We'll have to see. Goodnight Brandon. It's always a pleasure."

He walked out of Boy Toy, having no further need or desire to be there. Fuck, he'd wanted to see Justin tonight. There was something about that boy, some undefined quality that made him so special. But, what? He had to know more about him. More to the point, he needed to know him. Brian determined to himself he would. First he had to find him, talk to him. Brian didn't doubt he could get closer to the blond if he was given the opportunity to do so. He just needed to get him out and away from Boy Toy, particularly away from Brandon's watchful eye. Brandon didn't care about Justin. It was obvious he only wanted to use him. Brian wanted to stop that from happening.

Stepping away from Boy Toy and off in the direction of Babylon, Brian smiled when he heard a soft, and sultry voice from behind him. "Slumming again, Mr. Kinney?"

Turning around, Brian pierced the beautiful blond with an all encompassing stare. A smile curving his lips, Brian responded, "It appears I was."

"Nothing in there to capture your attention?" Justin asked, moving closer to Brian.

Brian shook his head. "No. The attractions were sorely lacking compared to my previous visit."

"Pity," Justin answered.

"It was one... but, now things are looking much more promising," Brian told him, his hand reaching out to touch Justin's cheek, his fingers lightly stroking perfect alabaster skin.

Justin laughed, trying to still the tremor that assailed him at Brian's slight touch. "You don't lack much in self confidence, do you?"

Brian arched a brow, stepping back to motion a hand to himself. "Who would when dealing with this level of perfection?"

Justin shook his head, beginning to walk on ahead of Brian, intuitively knowing the brunet would follow. He gave him a sidelong glance. "Spoiled beyond belief."

"You have no idea," Brian agreed. "How about you spoil me some more. Come back to Babylon with me."

He stilled his steps, turning to look at Brian intently. Justin could think of so many reasons why he shouldn't do this, most of them centering around how deeply this man distracted him, but right now he didn't care. For once he would live in the moment. There had been precious little of that in his life. He nodded his agreement. "Sure, why not. I guess it's time to check out the competition. Perhaps I might learn something."

Brian looked at Justin intently. "It's my hope that the competition will be far more appealing to you... and that when the night is over it will no longer be the competition, but more the place you want to be."

Justin shrugged. "We'll see, Mr. Kinney. We'll see."

Brian smiled, placing a hand on Justin's back, moving him past the line awaiting entrance and into the doors of Babylon. One step at a time, Brian thought to himself. He had him here... now it was a matter of making him want to stay. Brian was determined and fully focused on doing exactly that.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **This is the last update of this story before my final surgery on Thursday. Please bear with me on updates going forward. I'm afraid the right hand will incapacitate me more than the left one did. I will get back to this as quickly as I can, though. Thank you all that have been reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Justin leaned his back against the bar, his eyes looking out towards the dancing bodies; the ambiance of Babylon set a world apart from what he experienced at Boy Toy. He glanced briefly at Brian, hearing him ordering them both beers; realizing coming here with him probably wasn't the smartest thing he could do... yet, one he couldn't resist doing. This man was a distraction he didn't need... but, one that was entirely too irresistible. He took the bottled beer, smiling at Brian warmly... unable to fully grasp how much more comfortable he felt here than at Boy Toy.

"Thanks." Justin looked around the club slowly, shaking his head in amazement. "This is quite the club you have here, Brian. Totally different on the inside."

Brian smiled, looking at Justin intently. "I'm glad you like it... most particularly being how different it is from Boy Toy."

Justin rolled his eyes. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Agreed. However, you work there... so, I'm trying not to speak badly of either your employers or the establishment..." Brian told him, his lips curling under, instantly realizing he had never tried so hard to make a good impression. Justin was special. He didn't want to scare him away. Brian wasn't certain of the specifics of what he wanted to happen... he only knew he wanted him around, and the opportunity to get to know him. He intended to make that hope a reality.

"Just because I work there doesn't mean I like either the employers or the establishment," Justin returned, taking a drink of the bottled brew and looking out at the dancing masses; oblivious to the satisfied smile that passed Brian's lips at that admission.

Brian moved in closer, taking a slow drink... his attention fully focused on the blond. "I could change that."

Justin turned to look at the gorgeous brunet, knowing in that instant it had been a mistake to do so. Immediately he found himself lost in the hazel eyes, his senses going into overload at his nearness... wanting nothing more than to launch himself into his arms. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin mumbled, "I'm sure you could, Brian. However, I don't think it would be wise of me to approach such a change."

"Why? Because we both know I want to fuck you?" Brian downed the rest of his beer in one long swallow, knowing his question didn't require an answer.. When he finished, he nodded towards Justin to do the same. "Finish that. Then I want to dance with you."

"You assume I want to dance with you?" Justin asked, looking at him surreptitiously as he instantly complied with Brian's request. "And, yes. I know you want to fuck me. I already have that with Brandon's constant advances."

Brian's eyes darkened in anger. "Don't ever compare me to Brandon. I would never use your job as a tool to coerce you into bed. When you come to my bed it will because you want me as much as I want you."

Justin placed his empty bottle on the bar, his tongue running along his lower lip... eyes caught and held by Brian's hungry gaze. Raising his brow, he baited, "Don't you mean if and not when?"

A muscle ticked in Brian's jaw, a signal that meant he was close to making his move. That he didn't want to spook this particular blond was the only thing that prevented him from pouncing. As experienced as Justin tried to project himself to be, Brian had the unshakable feeling that anything but that was the case. The boy had a hard edge to him, almost desperate at times... but, buried deep underneath the surface there was a vulnerability. Brian wasn't about to allow Brandon to exploit it. He wasn't sure why he cared so much about that, all he knew was that he did. Very much so.

"You can lie to yourself all you like... but, we both know the answer to that. Don't we?" Brian gave Justin no more chance to resist as he pulled him away from the bar solely by one hand on the clinging material of his shirt, quickly aligning their bodies together as they moved as one to the strains of Forever Young.

Brian looped his arms over Justin's shoulders, laying his forehead against Justin's, smiling as Justin linked his arms around his waist... bodies moving together in synchronized harmony. He breathed in and out deeply, the fresh scent of Justin's sweat permeating his nostrils; finding one of his most immediate desires would be to lick the beads of sweat from the hot little blond's body. He swore to himself he would do that, perhaps not tonight... although, he hadn't ruled out that possibility yet. His primary desire would be to kiss those plump lips that teased him so effortlessly. Kiss them thoroughly, leaving the blond no room to doubt just how much he was wanted.

Justin pulled his head back, immediately realizing his mistake as hazel eyes bored into blue ones. He was mesmerized... completely transfixed by the brunet that held him so closely. Their hips were moving together almost as if they were one, lips so close that only the slightest nudge would connect them. Justin felt his eyes falling to those lips, knowing he should maintain separation from them, yet finding he wanted to feel them covering his own more than anything. Brian Kinney was undoubtedly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. Getting involved with him was the worse thing he could do if he wanted to stay on task with his goals.

He was having a hard time keeping those goals in mind. In fact, that had been the case since he came here with Brian tonight. Brian Kinney was dangerous. He could never be filed away as a casual counter. Justin fully recognized one taste of this man could never be enough. He would be an addiction... a constant craving that would need fed over and over again. He couldn't allow himself to be pulled in further. Oblivious to the fact of the yearning displayed in his eyes, he tried to pull free of the man that kept pulling him closer... the one he needed to avoid at all costs. His voice low and husky, he stammered, "I-I really should be going, Brian."

Brian slid his arms from Justin's shoulders, down his back until they clasped around his hips... his eyes dark and penetrating into the blue ones that held a look mixed of desire and despair. "You don't want to do that, Justin. I can see it in your eyes... feel it in the way your body virtually melts against mine. However, we don't need to stay here. We can go somewhere else."

Justin's eyes remained fixed on Brian's lips, knowing he'd never wanted to feel a mouth moving on his more than he did in this precise moment. He couldn't allow it to happen. Instinctively he knew there would be no going back if things progressed with Brian. He couldn't risk allowing himself to form this attachment... one he didn't think could be easily severed. "It's the mark of a mature man to know he can't always have what he wants."

Brian smiled, controlling the pace of their dance with his firm grip on Justin's hips, his lips moving closer until his breath whispered against Justin's in a feather of a caress. "That may be true, Justin... but, it has no bearing here. You _can_have what you want... we both can."

"If only it were so easy..." Justin whispered, his eyes moving back and forth between the almost hypnotic eyes and the lips that he knew were determined to possess his... and soon.

Eyes narrowing, Brian pulled back just a fraction. That vulnerability was on display again. "Why can't it be?"

Justin shrugged, knowing this was his best opportunity to pull free and away from the spell Brian seemed to be weaving around him, yet finding he couldn't - still. "It's a long story. My life just isn't ideal for relationships."

"How about we don't think about the future and just deal with the now?" Brian asked him, realizing for the first time he hadn't cringed when the word 'relationship' was mentioned. He'd never sought one, but he knew with certainty he didn't rule one out with Justin.

Unable to resist the temptation of the sultry eyes and voice of this man, Justin moved his hands to slide up Brian's chest, a soft yet sensual smile curving his lips. His voice dropped to a husky entreaty. "What exactly did you have a mind, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian's dick twitched at the provocative teasing from the hot blond... a man he wanted to know and possess in every way. "How about we start with a kiss?"

Justin's teeth worried along his lower lip, his eyes pulled once again to Brian's mouth, knowing he should run now... further realizing he wasn't going to do that. "I guess one kiss won't hurt."

Removing one hand from around Justin's hips, he slid it slowly up his back until he clasped it behind his neck. Brian sifted his fingers into the blond strands, growling his pleasure. "I love the feel of your hair. However, I doubt as much as I'm going to love the feel of your lips..."

Justin gasped at the husky roughness of Brian's voice, his lips rising to meet the ones that descended to close the difference. A moan escaped at the initial contact. Justin was unsure if it had been from him... or both of them. All he knew was that he'd been correct in his wariness of this man. Brian was unlike any man he would ever know. He had known that the first night they had met... it was only reaffirmed now. Justin slid his hands upwards, his breathing quickening, lips parting as he allowed Brian to deepen the kiss. Hands sliding in and out of Brian's hair, Justin groaned as he felt their cocks rising and prodding at the other.

A deep growl resounded from Brian's throat as his tongue sinuously slid inside Justin's mouth, his senses telling him he had never responded so immediately to a first kiss. It was an evocative sensation that overwhelmed him. Fuck, he could kiss him all night. That was _not _standard Brian Kinney. Undoubtedly, he loved kissing a hot man. But, it was just a preliminary to the main event. It wasn't the case with Justin Taylor. As their mouths increased in fervor, each hungrily devouring the other, Brian remembered the lap dance and how Justin made him come in his pants. As the kiss continued, his cock continuing to thicken, Brian wondered if the unthinkable could happen again.

Reluctantly he pulled back, not wanting it to be like that tonight. He wanted... needed so much more. His voice dropped to a soft, aching whisper. "Justin, let me walk you home."

Justin found his hands shaking as he removed them from around Brian's neck. "I... uhhh, that isn't necessary, Brian."

"Perhaps not... but I want to, Justin." Brian gave Justin the much practiced Kinney stare, hot and sensuous. One that was designed for seduction. Succeeding had never been more important to him than it was tonight. "I'll leave you at your door if you want. I hope you will invite me in... but, I'm not going to pressure you."

"Okay, Brian. You can walk me home." Justin sighed as Brian kissed him once again briefly, sliding his arm around Brian's waist as he led him out of Babylon... both of them oblivious to the malicious stare sent to them by the blond watching them from across the street.

Justin leaned his head on Brian's shoulder as they walked silently down Liberty Avenue, knowing his life had undeniably changed. He had a decision to make before they reached his apartment. Would he say goodbye at the door, or would he take a chance and invite Brian inside? Either decision he made could have far reaching implications in his life. His head told him which choice he needed to make, however his heart was telling him something entirely different. He only had a few more minutes before he would need to make that choice. Justin only hoped he made the right one.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you so much for your patience on my updates... and all the well wishes I've received. I do appreciate that so much. I am mending, but it's a slow process. Okay, just a reminder/warning... one that I have to continuously remind myself as well as this is definitely not how I generally write our Mr. Kinney. This is a gentler, more caring Brian - OOC tendencies as the result. I hope you enjoy it. Commets are always greatly appreciated! :)

**Chapter 5**

Justin's steps stilled as they reached the old warehouse on the waterfront, far separate from the other part of his life that was lived on Liberty Avenue. He moved until his back was against the door that led into his apartment, smiling as he watched Brian looking around in confusion. "Well, we're here. Thank you for walking me home, Brian... as unnecessary as it may be."

"That's a matter of opinion," Brian answered, looking at Justin attentively. Arching a brow, Brian asked, "You live here?"

"Doesn't look like much from outside... but, it's actually very spacious inside, and I have a good arrangement worked out with the owner," Justin answered, turning to slide his key into the lock.

"Arrangement?" Brian asked, unable to stop his eyes from roaming up and down Justin's backside as he unlocked the door... stopping to linger with lustful appreciation on the fullness of his perfectly curved ass.

Justin turned to face him, laugher erupting as he watched Brian quickly averting his eyes knowing he had been caught openly ogling the goods. "Yeah. A mutually satisfactory arrangement... and not in a perverted way, either."

"Well, I can understand someone being so drawn to your obvious attributes." Brian's eyes openly swept over all of the beautiful blond, not even attempting to hide his admiration. "God knows I find your appeal practically intoxicating."

Justin smirked. "Practically? I saw how you were just admiring my ass."

"Guilty as charged," Brian answered in a soft whisper. He jerked his head towards the door. "So, hot stuff, you gonna invite me inside?"

Justin swallowed slowly. "Uhhh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Your reputation more than precedes you, Mr. Kinney."

"Forget about that, Justin..." Brian told him, his eyes instantly heating. "Invite me inside. I'll leave anytime you say."

"Okay. Come on in, then." Justin gnawed at his lower lip as he preceded Brian inside his large lower level apartment, turning to close the door behind them once Brian was inside. He turned to face his beautiful guest, unaware of the hunger building inside the brunet as Justin continued to worry his lower lip.

"Fuck. What you do to me..." Brian growled, as his eyes became mesmerized by Justin's nervous action. He moved forward until Justin's back was against the door, his arms stretched out to bracket around him, lips moving closer to his intended target. Brian's voice dropped to a deep and guttural tone. "Don't bite at your lip, Justin. Let _me _do it..."

Justin groaned, his eyes frantically moving back and forth between hazel eyes and lips that spouted the most arousing words he'd ever heard. He knew it wasn't the words... it was _this _man. He was the definition of a walking aphrodisiac. Justin didn't think he could deny him any longer. He didn't want to resist Brian. When he looked back up to see the searching question in Brian's eyes, Justin was then lost. Brian was asking for permission and not simply taking what they both knew he wanted. This man was a virtual enigma. He would never figure him out. To the world he appeared to be this jaded man who lived hard, and took his pleasure as he wanted; that was not the Brian Kinney he was seeing now. This man had so many hidden layers. He wasn't sure he could keep himself aloof and not seek to explore them.

Unable to deny the temptation any longer, Justin reached up to sink his fingers into silky, brunet strands, pulling his head down to smash their lips together. Justin moaned as Brian's arms fell away from the door panel and reached out to fully envelop him. Their lips instantly parted, tongues eagerly seeking out the other; hands frantically reaching for purchase. Justin had never felt like this his entire life. He moaned into the heat of Brian's mouth, his cock hardening as he both heard and felt Brian's growl as it vibrated straight down his throat. This gorgeous man was dangerous to both his equilibrium and his concentration. He had never allowed any man to distract him so. Brian Kinney broke every one of his self-imposed rules. Justin had the sinking feeling it was only the beginning... and soon Brian would unmask it all. Brian was too intuitive. He doubted there was anything the man couldn't ferret out – if the desire to do so was present.

His lifestyle as an exotic dancer gave the impression to many that he was experienced in the gay lifestyle; truth of the matter – his experience was vastly limited. There were two things that he'd never done. He had never participated in rimming – giving or receiving... and, he'd never known the burn of a dick up his ass. As he surrendered himself over to Brian's kiss, he thought this could be the man that totally penetrated his defenses, the one that made him want to let go and explore the full gauntlet. Justin wasn't sure he had the strength to stop such from happening. As his hands clutched tightly at Brian's back, Justin began to accept he didn't even want to fight it.

Brian was lost in a similar sensory bliss; cognizant of the fact that Justin was right with him... kiss for kiss, touch for touch, their responses equally matched, yet oblivious to the mental struggle that plagued the beautiful blond... along with how close the young man was to giving up the fight. All Brian knew was that he wanted Justin Taylor. The intensity of his desire almost alarmed him. It went far beyond anything he'd ever known. He didn't only want to fuck Justin... he truly wanted to know him. Brian wanted to know every defining ingredient of this beautiful blond. More than anything, he hoped to have that opportunity. This boy was special. He didn't intend to back away... not for anyone.

What scared him the most was the protective feelings he felt towards this man he barely knew. He wanted to keep him safe from the Brandon's of this world; knowing many viewed him as such a predator... truth of the matter being - he had been once. However, not with Justin. And, never to the degree of Brandon. Given the chance, Brandon would destroy Justin if it meant accomplishing his goals. Brandon's desires were plain and simple. He only wanted another notch on his belt... another beautiful trophy piece to use and discard. Brian had always viewed a trick much the same, however the way they approached the hunt had always been vastly different.

Each of them gasping for air, Brian pulled back only briefly... his own breathing erratic, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "You taste so good, Justin, One taste only leads to wanting so much more..." Brian swept his hands, up and down Justin's back... sliding them further down to cup around the perfect flesh of his ass, groaning at the most exquisitely formed ass he'd ever held. "Fuck. I want you, Justin. You have no idea how fucking much," Brian growled, his fingers sinking in and out of the mounds that he instinctively knew would be completely unblemished... a body he believed to have been made expressly for him.

Justin chuckled nervously. "This is going so fast, Brian. I – I don't do things like this."

"Things like what, Justin? Live?" Brian asked, his eyes glistening as his need continued to overwhelm him. Brian knew there was something in Justin's life... even his past, that held him back from getting involved. Normally, he wouldn't care. He could lure any man into giving him what he wanted. Brian had quickly found he didn't want it like that with Justin. As he also knew, he couldn't walk away. He watched with a frown as Justin pushed away from him and moved across the floor and towards the couch that was arranged at the far side of the room. Fuck. He'd pushed the wrong buttons. The last thing he wanted to do was go backwards, and it seemed like that was exactly what had just happened.

"I do live," Justin muttered underneath his breath. "I have a lot of things going on in my life. As I've told you, I don't have time for involvements."

Brian sat next to Justin on the couch, surprising himself when he reached out to take Justin's hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "Tell me about these things. I might actually be able to help."

Justin shook his head. "These are things I need to work out myself."

"That may be so... but a man needs to know when he needs help, too. I think you may be at that point..." Brian said, looking at Justin shrewdly, clearly able to detect the tension in the blond, the pain in his eyes that he couldn't quite mask.

"I'll find a way. I always do..." Justin answered, turning to flash Brian a quick smile... one that he knew far from reached his eyes.

Brian nodded, knowing when to push and when to retreat. He wasn't strong on retreat... however, he didn't want to take any chances on scaring Justin off, either. He looked around in interest, observing the layout of the apartment, quickly observing it was all one room... although a huge one at that. The bed set in the far corner of the room, a king-sized variety with iron bedposts. Brian forced his eyes away from the sight as all sorts of images flashed before his eyes of precisely how they could make the best use of that bed. He noticed the furnishings to be extremely sparse, with lots of open space. Brian could imagine Justin in here practicing his most erotic dancing. A sight he would more than enjoy seeing again. Brian's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the sketchpad he found laying on the oblong coffee table, quirking an eye in surprise. "May I?"

Justin shrugged. "Sure. It's nothing special, though."

Opening it, Brian began to slowly flip through the pages... his eyes widening in disbelief at what he was seeing. The sketches ranged from landscapes to people. Each one was vastly different... yet, had one thing in common. They were amazing... a talent in each stroke that he found astounding. Brian gasped as he continued to look, unable to believe what he was seeing. He frowned slightly when he kept seeing the image of the same person captured, over and over. The drawings ranging from happiness to profound sadness. A young girl. Brian wondered who she could be. She couldn't be a stranger. Such love was incorporated into each drawing. He turned to look at Justin, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Swallowing tremulously, Justin hollowly answered, "My twin sister."

Twin? Finally, they were getting somewhere. Although, Brian wasn't certain the place they were heading was a good one... at least not for Justin. His passion to possess the blond was pushed rapidly to the side, only to be replaced with a need to protect him. Brian's eyes watched as Justin's eyes became tormented... even haunted as he looked at his drawing. He knew there was only way to help him. They needed to talk about it... whatever 'it' may be. "The pictures are of a child, all of them appearing to be of the same age. Does that mean she's-"

"No, of course not!" Justin hissed, as he stood up from the couch, pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair... willing the tears away, knowing exactly what Brian had been attempting to ask him. A question he had silently asked himself for years... but one that he couldn't bear to hear aloud. He didn't want to break down in front of Brian. Justin jumped when he felt hands falling upon his shoulders. "Brian, maybe you should just go now. I – I can't do this. I'm not sure I can ever do this. Do yourself a favor and find someone else less fucked up."

Brian laughed shortly, turning Justin around to face him. He tilted his chin up with one finger... looking deeply into his eyes. "That's just the thing, Justin. I don't want to find someone else. I have no idea what _this _is... but, I know it's something special. I want to explore it... and I think you want that too."

"Maybe I want that, too... but, I think I already told you – we can't always have everything we want." Justin lifted hunted eyes to gaze into hazel ones that were still filled with many questions and concerns.

Brian reached out to idly touch strands of blond hair falling across Justin's forehead. Tongue-in-cheek, he replied, "That doesn't exactly fall in with my particular brand of philosophy."

Justin emitted a half-hearted laugh. "This doesn't surprise me."

"I believe in living each day to the fullest. No apologies, no regrets. If I want something badly enough, I find a way to make it happen," Brian spoke in a matter-of-fact manner, yet there was a warning in his tone as well.

Briefly succumbing to that tone, Justin teased, "And you want something that badly?"

Brian's eyes flared for a slight moment. "We both know I do. I think we both realize I could take you to bed tonight, Justin... however, for the first time in my life I want so much more. In time I think I will have it all. In the meantime, what I think you need the most is a friend. I want to be that for you... that is, if you'll let me. Will you let me be your friend?"

"I'm not sure what being your friend entails... but, I think I'd like that very much, Brian Kinney." Justin smiled, thinking there to be far worse things in the world than being this man's friend.

"Good." Brian leaned down, kissing Justin softly on the lips... forcing himself to keep it light, thinking he had pushed Justin enough for one night. He looked at him intently for a long moment, before he asked, "Can you have lunch with me tomorrow? I'd really like to talk to you more about a variety of things."

"Uhhh, I have an early shift at the coffee shop. I get off at one," Justin answered, uncertain if he should plan to spend so much time with Brian... but, finding it to be more than irresistible. And, what were these things Brian wanted to discuss?

Brian frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding his head. "That will work. I can juggle a couple of appointments around and pick you up around two. Will that be okay?"

Justin smiled brightly, realizing he was already looking forward to it. "Yes, that will give me time to take a quick shower and change."

"Perfect." Unable to resist, Brian kissed Justin one more time – deeply and thoroughly; wishing he could pull him over towards that large, beckoning bed and explore every inch of him. This wasn't the right time for them. He knew that. Justin had too many other personal issues. One at at time, Brian intended to uncover them and do everything in his power to help him resolve him.

As he said goodnight to his beautiful blond, Brian was certain of one thing and one thing alone – he wanted Justin Taylor around for a very long time. Another realization swiftly followed. He had never been more determined in his life to see a goal come to fruition.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Justin rolled his eyes as he exited the coffee shop at the end of his shift, his irritation having a couple of sources. Predominantly, it was the meager tips he'd earned again. This was getting him nowhere. He could barely pay his bills... and that wasn't helping him to reach his primary goal – finding Molly. At the rate he was going he would never either get into art school or be hired into a position that he could use his artistic abilities. As much as he loved art, and wanted to explore it fully... the bottom line was the money he hoped to earn. He needed that if he had any hope of tracking down his sister. Justin knew the odds of finding her were slim to none... but, he had to try. He wouldn't give up until all hope had been extinguished.

Then, his second source of displeasure – Brandon. Upon turning his cell phone on at the end of his shift there had been six voicemails from his other boss, along with four missed calls. Fuck. What does _he _want, Justin wondered. He knew it couldn't be anything good. He was already scheduled to work at the club tonight, so it couldn't be to pick up an extra shift. Perhaps he wanted him to be the performer of another lap dance auction. Justin smiled as he remembered his last lap dance. Not only had he made a great deal of money... he had met Brian. That was a night he knew he'd never forget no matter what the future brought them.

Listening to the messages, Justin's irritation turned to amusement as each message seemed to show Brandon progressively becoming more agitated. The last one made him laugh, as he heard a hostile, "Call me!" Justin knew he wasn't going to do that. It couldn't be that important. He knew he wasn't acting very respectfully towards one of his employers, but Justin couldn't seem to garner any respect for Brandon – not even on the best of days. The man was overbearing; not to mention being completely obnoxious and disgusting. There was nothing about the man that he didn't find repellent. Every moment he spent with that man only made the feeling accelerate even more.

In the beginning, Brandon hadn't been so overt about his interest. Looking back, Justin wondered if that had only been a ploy to relax him into taking the position. He had went into Boy Toy with more than a small amount of trepidation. The reputation of both the establishment and the clientele were more than renowned... and not in a good way. Justin had been more than obvious in his hesitation. It wasn't his ambition to be hit on by every man in gay Pittsburgh. He was selective in his bed partners. All of his assignations were over quickly. No attachments, and no overnight guests. He loved giving blow jobs, as much as he loved receiving them... and, nothing felt as good as having his cock up a hot guy's ass, however he'd never bottomed. He had so many long standing trust issues dating back to childhood. Those only continued to carry over into his life.

As Justin moved closer to his apartment, he smiled as thoughts of Brian filtered into his mind. He couldn't help but to be aware of how Brian was systematically destroying all the defenses he had spent years erecting. Justin knew it... but couldn't seem to stop it. Brian Kinney mesmerized him in every possible way. Last night he had wanted him so badly. If Brian would have pushed, Justin knew he would have given himself to the beautiful brunet. All of these years of holding himself aloof, of only taking his pleasure in his way... safely remaining reticent; now to find his entire way of life was being challenged with the greatest of ease, all due to the charm and persistence of one man.

Just as he was slipping his key into the lock, he tensed as he felt a presence behind him... a body he knew didn't belong to the man that was due to pick him up in less than an hour. Pulling the key back out and unobtrusively slipping in into his pocket, Justin knew the last thing he wanted to do was unlock the door, only to have the man behind him force himself inside after him. Justin turned to face the man he innately sensed to be behind him, hoping this discussion wouldn't last for long. With a bored expression firmly in place, Justin asked, "What do you want, Brandon?" Justin visibly shuddered as Brandon's eyes moved over him, unable to mask the loathing that instantly assailed him when he fell under Brandon's leering gaze.

"Now there's a redundant question..." Brandon sneered.

Justin placed his back against the door, a blank look remaining on his face. "Why are you here, Brandon? I don't have a lot of time."

"Oh really? Plans with your new _boyfriend_?" Brandon retorted snidely. "I've been trying to call you all morning. As your employer it would be nice if you'd do the courtesy of returning my calls."

"Right. I just finished work and didn't see your messages until then..." Justin answered, not bothering to say what they both knew to be true – he had no intention of speaking with him until he saw him at the club tonight.

Brandon's lip curled. Condescendingly, he told him, "Ahhh yes, your little job as a coffee boy. You could do so much better, Justin... if only you'd be more reasonable."

"Reasonable? I don't see where any of your intentions regarding me fall in with any line of reason. Now, can you get to the point... please?" Justin asked, feeling his temper was quickly escalating... feeling the temptation to quit the only job that he made a decent amount of money about to overtake him.

"Can't you invite me inside? It's not like I'm going to physically assault you. I haven't done that yet... have I?" Brandon asked in his most cajoling manner.

Distrust clearly transforming his face, Justin told him, "Here is just fine. And, regarding physically assaulting me... your constant insinuations and groping attempts at the club come close enough. I'm not so sure given the privacy you wouldn't have done much more."

Brandon's eyes moved over him hotly... an unmasked hunger in his eyes. "Don't fool yourself, kid. You'd love it."

Observing Justin's look of impatience, Brandon decided he'd pushed the boy enough for now. He didn't want him to refuse his money making opportunity. One that would not only line Justin's pockets... but, one that would finally get him what he wanted most – his cock plowing the blond boy's perfect ass. Justin would be vulnerable and unable to resist once his plan was fully put into motion. Tonight, he would finally have this hot little piece. Afterwards he would cast him aside as he did all the others. At that point, Brian Kinney could have what remained... but, he would use him first. "I have a business proposition for you..."

"What kind?" Justin asked, eyeing him in suspicion.

"I'm having a private party at my home tonight. I want you to give me and my friends lap dances. Not only will I pay you for your missed shift... I will also give you 5000 dollars for your time." Brandon forced himself to keep the leer from his expression. He clearly read the wary expression on Justin's face, yet was further emboldened as he saw the dollar signs in Justin's eyes. His need for money would be his ultimate downfall. Finally, he'd found a way to exploit his weakness. Tonight he would finally fuck him. There would be no mercy in his possession. When he had taken his fill, he would pass him along to his other friends. Justin wouldn't be able to walk when they had finished with him. He would toss him out and it would be finished. What was just as enticing would be knowing he'd broken in this prime piece of ass before Kinney did. "5000 dollars for one evening dancing. What do you say, Justin?"

Justin looked at him shrewdly for a moment... not trusting this offer at all, yet unable to shrug away what 5000 dollars could do for him. "It's a lot of money for such an easy job. I have to wonder about it."

"It's nothing to worry about. I'd hardly do anything to harm my star attraction... would I? Cliff would be out for my blood. Right?" Brandon told him, trying his best to appear sincere, hoping he wasn't going overboard in such a role reversal of his standard behavior.

"I need to think about it. I'll call you this afternoon with my answer." Justin watched Brandon closely. "If that's okay with you..."

Brandon shrugged, knowing he couldn't appear too eager. "Fine. Just don't make me wait too long. If you don't want the job, I'm sure I can find someone else who does."

Justin bit his tongue to refrain from calling Brandon every kind of asshole he thought him to be. Of course, Brandon knew he needed the money. He had been more than clear about that when he'd taken the job at Boy Toy. "I have plans for lunch, which I need to get ready for now. I'll call you afterwards. I have one condition, Brandon."

"What's that?" Brandon asked, his mind more on the 'lunch date' announcement... hoping it wasn't with Brian, and more importantly – that he didn't tell Brian about the offer. Why would he? It was just a job offer. No need for Justin to disclose something that would only make his new admirer jealous. Justin didn't seem the type to do that. He knew if Brian became aware, he would find a way to stop it. Brian Kinney knew all about his private parties... and exactly what they were all about.

"I want the money delivered up front... and not a check. I want cash..." Justin told him, his unease and distrust in Brandon more than apparent.

Brandon snorted. "It's so nice that you trust your employer so well. Fine. You call me with the go ahead and I'll have the money delivered to you." Brandon looked at Justin intensely for a long moment. "Don't think of crossing me, Justin. I'd hate to think what could happen to such a pretty boy as yourself if you thought to take my money and run."

"Where would I go, Brandon? I'm just trying to protect myself. If you're going to have an attitude about it, especially with my history with you, we can just forget the whole thing..." Justin muttered, a very large part of him telling him he should refuse this offer – here and now. He was so close to doing so, then he thought about Molly... how much that money could benefit him in his plans towards opening a search for her.

"No!" Brandon snapped. Immediately realizing he needed to soften his response, and give Justin a believable reason for his sudden generosity, Brandon told him, "I'm doing this for a friend that's visiting from out of town. He finds our gay clubs to be far beneath his exalted standards... so, I want to show him that I have something that is definitely worth a long look."

Justin flushed, realizing Brandon was talking about him... for now deciding to take Brandon's explanation at face value. He would think about it before making any decision. 5000 dollars was hard to walk away from, particularly in his dire situation. "I'll get back to you, soon. Now, again... I need to go."

Brandon smiled as he sensed his victory, much as the shark that is just about to devour his cornered meal... knowing the prey had no avenue of escape. Deciding to place a small amount of pressure, Brandon told him, "Fine. You have three hours. If I don't hear from you by then, I will offer the job to someone else. Goodbye, Justin."

Slipping inside his apartment, Justin quickly bolted the door... not taking any chances of Brandon turning back and trying to force his way inside. He didn't trust Brandon, not one bit. At the same time, his offer was both tempting and plausible. That money could benefit him so much. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to make a decision soon, realizing either direction he took could end up impacting his life immensely.

* * *

Brian looked pensively across the table at the blond beauty that had been all but playing with his food. "Justin? Is something wrong with your lunch? I can get you something else..."

Justin looked up, frowning as Brian's words slowly appeared into his conscious mind. "What? Oh no, it's good. I guess my mind is just someplace else."

"Hmmm. Not what a man wants to hear when he's out on a date... even a lunch date," Brian said with a slight smirk, nearly grimacing when he spoke the word date in reference to himself aloud.

"Date?" Justin rallied back. "Well, I guess it is one, isn't it? So, Mr. Kinney... why did you ask me out today? Is this a new technique? Seduction in the middle of the day?"

Brian laughed. "In the matter of seduction as pertaining to you, Mr. Taylor... I will utilize all hours of day, whichever ones gains me my most fervent desire."

Justin ran his finger around the rim of his glass, his eyes lowering then lifting to ascertain he had Brian's full attention. Forcing himself to keep his mind off of Brandon's offer and back on the gorgeous man in front of him, Justin flirtatiously asked, "Are you trying to seduce me, Brian?"

"I want that more than anything, Justin. You know that." Brian's eyes darkened as they drank in the beautiful young man before him. "I just don't want to rush you. I get that you have other issues in your life. If you let me, I could help you with them."

"Do you go around trying to improve the quality of life for all of your prospective bed partners?" Justin asked as he stabbed his fork into a piece of crisp salad.

"Hardly," Brian scoffed, in between bites of a perfectly cooked filet mignon. He pierced Justin with a razor sharp stare. "You're special, Justin. I am just as determined in making you realize that as I am in getting to know you fully."

"I don't get you, Brian. You're just not what I've been led to expect from you." Justin remembered all the disparaging remarks Brandon had made about Brian prior to them meeting. He began to wonder if any of them had been true. There had been no reason not to believe him. Brian was a club owner much like Brandon. He had no reason to believe that Brian lived his life any differently than Brandon. That assumption was appearing to be blatantly false.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your opinion has been affected by Brandon's perception of me. I've never been mistaken for a nice guy, Justin. I generally go after what I want until I get it. However, I don't do so in the same way Brandon does. I am nothing like him. If you don't believe anything else, I hope you'll believe that."

"I haven't known you long... but, I know that." Justin took a few more bites of his salad and what he deemed as an overpriced burger, before he looked at Brian inquisitively. "You're in a suit... and last night you said something about moving some appointments around. You have work other than Babylon?"

"Yes. I own an advertising agency. I renovated the old baths. Started out small, but Kinnetik has really prospered..." Brian answered, glad the subject had come up, for it was a lead-in for what he wanted to discuss with Justin.

Justin's eyes widened. "Damn. I feel so stupid now. Why didn't I make the connection of Brian Kinney and Kinnetik? I guess I've been so lost in my own little world. That's really great, Brian."

"Mmmm. It could be great for you too, Justin..." Brian prompted, hoping Justin received this offer better than he did his last one regarding a job at Babylon. "I have a very discerning eye. When I looked through your sketchbook last night, I was very impressed."

"Really?" Justin asked, his face lighting up in excitement.

Brian nodded. "I don't issue false praise, Justin. In fact, your talent is remarkable. I'd be a fool not to recognize it. I would like to make use of it... in a way that will benefit us both."

"What did you have in mind?" Justin asked, his wide-eyed expression affecting the brunet in ways he couldn't possibly understand or even fully recognize.

"I want you to come work for me in my art department. Granted, an entry position... but, I think you could work your way up in no time." Brian named a starting salary that staggered him. "Think about it, Justin. You can walk away from both Boy Toy and the coffee shop without a backward glance."

Justin's eyes closed briefly as he imagined what accepting Brian's offer could mean for him. With that kind of income he could begin his search for Molly much more quickly. The money Brandon was offering for his party that unsettled him the more he thought about it was small change in comparison to the position Brian was offering. Fuck, what should he do? More than anything he wanted to take the job... but, was it wise with how close he was becoming to Brian? Sex in the workplace was never a good idea, especially with the boss. Whether they spoke of it or not, that was precisely where they were heading... and at breakneck speed. "I don't know, Brian. It's a dream come true... really it is. But, what about our relationship? I mean office romances are never a good thing. What if it ends badly? And, how would the rest of your staff feel? I haven't even been to art school. I couldn't afford it. There are so many problems."

"They are all problems that are easily sorted out. Our relationship will have no bearing on how I treat you at Kinnetik. If you fuck up, trust me you'll know it. Regardless of how I feel about you on a personal level, that won't change. And, I don't care about your education. It's not anyone's business. I am the boss, remember..." Brian watched as Justin pushed away the remainder of his lunch, quickly doing the same. "Tell me you'll do it, Justin. At least long enough to give it a try. That's all I'm asking."

Watching as Brian signed the check to pay the bill and tip the waiter, Justin popped a mint into his mouth as he preceded him out of the restaurant. Looking at him almost wistfully, Justin told him, "It's very tempting, Brian. Much more than Brandon's offer."

For some reason those words sent an instant chill coursing up and down Brian's spine. He grasped Justin's arm to immediate still his steps. "What offer?" he asked in a low tone.

"He told me I could have tonight off with pay, provided I come to a party he is throwing for some friends at his home. He said he'd pay me 5000 dollars to do my lap dance performance for him and his friends." Justin looked away from the fire burning in Brian's eyes, initially mistaking it for jealousy and not for the knowing concern that it was. "I told him I'd let him know this afternoon."

Brian's nostrils flared, anger and worry flushing his face brightly. "You can tell him now! There is no way you can do that, Justin."

"What do you mean – no way?" Justin fired back. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Brian."

Brian pulled Justin away from the sidewalk and all the curious onlookers, leading him quickly to his jeep, opening the passenger door and watching him slip inside. Moving around to the driver side, Brian slid in, but didn't start the engine. Turning to face Justin, he spoke in a calm voice. "Justin, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. This is not a party for you. I don't care how much he's offering you, it's a trap. I know all about Brandon's parties and what goes on there. It's common enough in his circles... but, it's very bad news, Justin."

"Bad news how?" Justin asked him, having a sinking feeling he knew... but, needing to hear what Brian had to say.

"They are orgies of the worse kind, Justin. Fuck parties that are less than consensual. You will carry out your assignment... but, that won't be the true agenda. You will be drugged. Once the drug takes effect, which won't be long... he will use your body in every possible way. Then, he will pass you over to his friends. It will be intensive... and in the aftermath you will feel like you've been a rape victim, which in all truth will be exactly what you've been."

Justin's eyes widened, unable to fathom that Brandon would go this far to have him... yet, as he thought about Brandon's manner with him it all made perfect sense. "So, sort of a date rape drug?" Turning away from Brian's intense stare, Justin looked out the window, whispering words that had an instant impact on his would-be lover. "Not exactly how I envisioned my first time..."

Brian swallowed slowly, the burning fires of desire pooling in his stomach. "First time?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

Flushing, Justin nodded. "Yes. I'm experienced as a top, but never as a bottom."

"Good to know," Brian whispered, his gaze all encompassing on the blond. "You can't go there, Justin. They will hurt you bad. Promise me you won't go. Take my offer instead. You can say goodbye to the entire world Brandon represents."

"On one condition," Justin prompted. "Only if you're doing this because of my artistic talent and the benefit you think I can bring to your company... and not simply to rescue me."

Brian curled his lips under nodding emphatically. "That's a hell of a lot of money for me to shell out on a yearly basis just to fix your life. Not that you're not worth it... but, I'm not that selfless. I want your talents at Kinnetik. You have the potential for greatness, Justin Taylor. Under the right tutelage you can aspire to heights you can't begin to imagine. Let me take you there."

"Alright, Brian. I'll give it a try. God knows, I need to get away from Brandon. Living my life as I have been isn't getting me any closer to reaching my goals," Justin answered, a sad sigh immediately following.

Glancing at his watch, he scowled at the quickly moving time, wanting nothing more than to question Justin about those goals. "Will you come back to Kinnetik with me now? I want to show you around... and I'd like to be with you when you call Brandon."

"You're afraid he's going to get unpleasant about it..." Justin surmised, finding himself thinking that could be the case.

Brian nodded, intuitively knowing this was Brandon's desperation play... knowing the beautiful boy was quickly slipping away from him. "I hope not... but, I don't think you should be alone today."

"I know you think you can take on the world, Mr. Kinney... but, I can fight my own battles. We've known each other for such a short amount of time, but I do love that you seem to want to do anything for me. I've never had that. It means more than I can say..."

"Perhaps I'm just looking out for a potential investment. In any event, I've got your back, Taylor," Brian answered, tongue-in-cheek, knowing with each passing moment he was falling more deeply for this blond beauty. No matter what the future brought for them, he wouldn't allow Justin to be sullied by Brandon or any of his group of followers. This boy was special. Now it was a matter of making Justin realize just how much he had to offer the world. Brian intended to do everything in his power to make that happen.

* * *

_****** Chicago, Illinois ******_

A mere 500 miles away, the beautiful blonde girl shot up in her bed, sweat drenching her skin as the nightmare assailed her anew. It was the middle of the day. She had worked late last night, and had been trying to catch a short nap in between classes... and, still she couldn't escape the nightmares of her tormented past. Running a shaking hand through her hair, she reached for the glass of water on her bedside table. Taking a slow, yet deep drink, she remained still as her heart rate began to slow.

As she sat on the side of the bed, Molly couldn't help but to think about Justin. Sweet, beautiful and kind Justin. He had been everything a brother should be... her protector, and undoubtedly her best friend. She missed him so much. More than that, she lived with the constant fear of what had become of him.

Was he alive? She gritted her teeth in determination... unbeknownst to her, an expression that was echoed within her twin. He had to be alive, she thought. They had always been so close. The bond between them so complete. If he were dead, she would feel it. She knew she would. Molly could bear the separation... but, not knowing how he was doing, in particular his safety – that unnerved her more than anything.

Tears sliding down her cheeks, Molly achingly whispered, "I know you're alive, Justin. Somehow we'll find each other again. I know we will."

She laughed slightly, uncertain of why, but for the first time in many years feeling some hope. Maybe the constant dreams signified something. The connection they always shared only seemed to be growing stronger. Perhaps it meant something good was about to happen. God, she hoped so. Even if they couldn't physically see each other, she lived for the day she heard his voice again. That soft, comforting voice that told her everything would be okay.

Stretching back out on her bed, Molly smiled as she forced herself to hear that voice. The sound had faded in her mind over the years... it had been so very long. Yet, still she could hear his voice. She wondered what he sounded like now. One day she would hear it again. She knew it. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to keep them apart forever. Closing her eyes as she willed herself into a more blissful sleep, Molly whispered, "I hope you're happy, Jus."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thank you for being patient waiting for this update. Getting back into the work routine was harder than I'd imagined. I have managed to get a couple of stories updated in the past couple of days, but it's back to work again tomorrow. Unfortunately, real-life always must prioritize. I will get back on task as quickly as I can. Thank you for reading. Please keep those comments coming. That is really what motivates me to move quicker. :)

**Chapter 7**

"Come on in, Justin..." Brian invited, using his most beguiling tone.

Justin smiled as he preceded Brian into the Kinnetik offices, quirking a brow before responding, "Said the spider to the fly..."

Brian laughed throatily. He leaned down to whisper in Justin's ear. "I will gladly be the spider to _your _fly, providing it means I get to eat you..."

Justin flushed when his eyes met the amused ones of an attractive woman seated at a desk, obviously comfortable in her position and not looking away from her boss' bold antics. Justin turned to face Brian, realizing that might not have been the wisest course of action when he fell into the hungry fire in his hazel eyes. "Uhhh, harassment in the workplace, Mr. Kinney?"

"Never," Brian responded quickly and firmly. "When it happens between us, Justin... and it will, it will have nothing to do with your position here at Kinnetik. I think you know that, though."

"Perhaps," Justin answered, not committing to the obvious agreement... both of them knowing Brian Kinney didn't need to sexually harass any man. In fact, whether he wanted it to be that way or not, he knew Brian could have had him already if he had pushed for it. Brian's patience with him not only confused him, it seemed to draw him in even deeper. Justin realized it was only a matter of time. Forcing himself to stay on task... not an easy feat with Brian so close to him, he needlessly reminded, "I thought you were going to show me around, boss..."

"Business for now, Mr. Taylor..." Brian growled in warning. Pulling himself away from Justin, he looked towards a grinning Cynthia, knowing she would most likely have plenty to say later. "Cynthia, I'd like you to meet Justin Taylor. I'm putting him to work in the art department. So, I need you to get with Ted to complete any paperwork you need to file."

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise. For one, she hadn't known Brian had been looking to hire another artist. Not that they couldn't use one... business had been booming, with the two-man art team barely able to keep afloat at times. Of course, that didn't help when having such a demanding and fastidious employer. However, that was why Kinnetik was reaching the top in such a small space of time. The drive and determination of the owner, in addition to having a dedicated staff had reaped tremendous benefits. Secondly, she had noticed how close the two of them seemed to be. Brian never brought his dalliances into the office, most especially – he never offered them employment. This was very interesting.

"Ted's in a meeting right now. I'll get with him immediately after." Standing, she moved forward to extend her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Justin. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Cynthia. I hope I'm up to the challenge," Justin answered hesitantly, excited beyond any common reason at the opportunity... yet, worried about handling the job with his lack of training.

"You'll do fine, Justin." When he continued to read the uncertainty on Justin's face, Brian confidently continued, "I looked at your work, Justin. I know what I saw. You have a tremendous gift. We are fortunate to have you here."

Cynthia smiled broadly. "Justin, take him at his word. If Brian said he saw such talent in you – believe it. He doesn't give false praise – for any reason."

Justin flushed, more than anything hoping he lived up to Brian's lofty expectations. "I will do everything I can to prove him right."

"Okay then. When are you starting?" Cynthia asked, looking at Justin expectantly.

His head turned towards Brian for answers. Brian laughed as both heads looked directly at him. "I hadn't worked it all out yet. This is rather sudden. It's mid-week now. I'd say Monday will be sufficient. I'm going to give him a tour. Then, you can get his paperwork started."

"Sounds great. I need to inform my other employers in the meantime..." Justin said, flinching as he felt the tension overtaking his new boss as soon as he uttered the words.

"Speaking of... we'll head to my office now. I think you should make one of those calls immediately." His eyes filled with ice as he turned to face Cynthia. "I'm not to be disturbed for any reason."

She nodded, eyes widening, knowing something was definitely up. "Fine, Brian. You have an appointment with a new client in thirty minutes."

Brian grimaced. "The lingerie company? What the fuck do I know about ladies undergarments? Fuck. I guess it's too late to reschedule."

Justin laughed. "I'm sure you can handle it, boss. And, my call should be finished by then... if, we get moving on it."

"Starts already," Brian mumbled under his breath. "Impertinent little fucker. I can see I need to teach you a lesson about boundaries."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Don't let him fool you, Justin. I've worked for him close to ten years and he hasn't taught me that lesson yet."

"One more word, Cynthia... and you're fired," Brian snapped, both of them knowing his words to be false, and a threat he normally issued several times a day.

"Right," she replied in a bored manner. Returning to her desk, she arched a brow in question. "So, I'll buzz you when your client arrives?"

"Whatever," he mumbled in dismissal.

Looking towards Justin, he beckoned him forward with a flick of his finger, his top priority being simple – Justin ending his association with Brandon... forever. He escorted Justin into his office, watching with pride as the blond with the discriminating eye looked around his domain, his appreciative whistles signifying he liked what he was seeing. Well, that was encouraging. He wanted Justin to actually want to be here at Kinnetik. Not only would he have a better life, he'd be safer as well. That was a combination that had suddenly become very important to him.

As he watched Justin moving around the spacious and elegant room; Brian's eyes narrowed on the tightly clad ass, thinking he'd caught far too few glimpses of that particular mound of flesh. Patience was supposedly a virtue. However, in this precise moment, he didn't find it to be so. That was an ass fit to be devoured. He wanted to make Justin scream in pleasure; writhe in an unparalleled bliss, one that the boy quickly realized he would never find with another man.

Justin cleared his throat, his pants tightening as he turned to catch Brian's unguarded and lust filled gaze. He didn't know what to say. Did he ignore it entirely... or did he call him on it in his normal teasing manner? He decided with the former. Brian had a small window of time available... and that wasn't enough time to begin one of their provocative games. "Uhhh, I guess I should make that phone call."

Brian nodded, his nostrils flaring; hands itching to reach out and drag that beautiful body tightly against his own. Fuck, he wanted this boy so badly. He didn't know how much longer he could play the waiting game – one that he had been the one to implement – yet, one that was becoming increasingly more difficult to carry out. He didn't understand what exactly was so special about this petite blond, he only knew that he was... and that he only grew to be more so each passing day. His standard rules had ceased to exist the moment this little dynamo had entered his life. Initially, he had thought having him would satisfy his curiosity and lessen his allure; however, Brian didn't think that would be the case with Justin. He was going to want him even more then. That thought should be alarming to him, yet he found himself anticipating all the benefits of his growing attachment to the blond.

"Make the call. Use your cell phone. Brandon might not answer an unknown number... and we want him to answer this call," Brian spat out. His eyes narrowed as he watched the trembling of Justin's hand as he slid open his phone, hating Brandon all the more in this moment. Justin feared him, and didn't have a clue as to how perceptive he truly was regarding the man who would soon be his former boss. He could have went into so much more detail regarding Brandon and his lechery... what he had told him had scared him enough. Brian hadn't wanted to scare Justin, yet knew it was the lesser of two evils in that it made Justin make the right choice.

Justin grimaced as he heard Brandon's voice greeting him. He wasn't aware of how much he revealed in his expressions; had he been, he would have realized how tightly Brian was holding onto his control. "Brandon, I've made my decision."

Brandon chuckled, a low and resonating sound that bespoke of all the illicit desires he held for the younger blond. "Right on schedule, too. Are you salivating over all that money, Justin? One night of your time for all that easy cash..."

"It is a lot of money for such a simple task, Brandon. Makes me wonder what you're not telling me." Justin looked at Brian briefly, instantly observing he was taking in every word. "I've decided to decline your generous offer. In fact, I have decided to terminate my employment at Boy Toy – effective immediately."

"What!" Brandon exploded, a muscle twitching in his cheek. "Why would you do that, Justin?"

"Let's just say I've received a better offer... one whose benefits are more in line with my own specifications..." Justin drawled, determined to remain strong and in control of the conversation... oblivious to the approval openly displayed in Brian's eyes.

Expletives quickly tumbled from Brandon's mouth, the unpleasant side that always presented itself at the precise moment he wasn't about to get what he most wanted. "Kinney," he sneered. "You can't trust him, Justin. He's playing you. All he wants is a fuck. Once he gets that, you'll be out in the dirt. This is your last chance, Goldilocks. Forget the shit he's filled your head with and do what you need to do – starting with taking this job tonight."

"That's rich, Brandon. Coming from you. I think I'll cut my losses and move on. Thanks for the generous offer, but my answer stands. It's still no." Justin smiled reassuringly at Brian, letting him know he had this under control. "You can mail me my final check. I don't want to step inside that dump of yours again."

"I don't think so, Justin," Brandon hissed. "If you want paid, you'll collect it yourself. Face to face."

Justin gasped. "You're not serious. I know about your little party and what you had planned. You seriously believe I'd be alone with you again, even to pick up my check?"

Brian had listened to enough to know the conversation was about to get ugly and threatening – at least from Brandon's end. He was going to end that now. "Hand me the phone," he emitted in a low growl.

"Is that your lover in the background?" Brandon snarled angrily. "You know what your problem is, Justin?"

Taking the phone from Justin's hand, Brian answered for him. "No. Why don't you tell me about Justin's problem."

Brandon's lip curled as immense hatred filled his entire body. "You think you've won, Kinney. He's nothing. Just another blond boy piece of ass."

"If you believed that you wouldn't be so upset, Brando." Brian's eyes darkened in his rage. "Now, listen clearly. I'll speak slowly knowing that you don't have the intelligence to follow along. You will mail Justin his check. If you do not, I will send my attorney down there on Justin's behalf. Trust me, you don't want to deal with her. Are you getting this so far?"

"Yes," Brandon clipped out, the wheels turning in his mind how he could undo whatever Brian had managed to do in such a short amount of time. "This isn't over, Brian. Not by a long shot. I saw him first. I would have had him if not for you."

"Always the blind fool," Brian scoffed. "I'm not arguing this with you. It's rather pointless with the feeble minded. I'll just give you one warning, Brando. Stay away from Justin. I will be watching out for him from here on out." Brian slid the phone shut, and handed it back to Justin in the midst of Brandon's continued tirade.

He moved to enfold Justin in his arms. Pulling him against his chest, he stroked his hand along his back, teeth clenching as he felt the quiver in his smaller form. He knew it wasn't a tremble of desire, not this time. The call had shaken Justin. He had to dispel that now. "Well, that went well."

"You think?" Justin asked dubiously, pulling his head back to stare into Brian's fierce and compelling expression.

"It went as well as it could. I'm not going to lie to you, Justin. I'll never do that," he whispered adamantly. "You probably haven't heard the last of this. Brandon will go lick his wounds, then come back swinging. You need to be aware of that. Don't ever allow yourself to be alone with him."

Justin shuddered. "That's the last thing I want." He looked up at Brian, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "Thank you, Brian. That conversation was heading into a bad direction when you stepped in. I guess you continue to be my hero."

"I'm not a hero, Justin." Brian pulled away to move behind his desk, knowing he needed to focus on getting through his meeting and the rest of the day. _Hero_, he thought to himself. A hero wouldn't be constantly aching and hard thinking of all the ways he could devour and possess. "After my meeting I'll run you down to the art department and introduce you. For now, why don't you go back out to Cynthia. She can see if Ted is finished with his meeting, and get your paperwork started."

"Okay, boss man..." Justin told him, a dazzling smile spreading across his lips.

Brian watched as Justin walked towards the door, his eyes filled with unhidden longing. As his hand was on the knob, Brian called out to him. "Justin?"

"Yes, Brian?"

Rolling his lips under, his eyes moved over Justin... mentally memorizing every detail. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"D-dinner?" Justin sputtered. "Another date?"

Brian averted his eyes for a moment, astounded by his words and actions even more than the stunned blond. "Yes, Justin. A date." He looked at the blond expectantly for a silent moment. "The invitation is usually preceded by an answer."

Justin laughed, his heart soaring at the invitation... somehow knowing this one was much more personal than the one for lunch had been. He wasn't certain how ready he was for things to fully progress between them, but he knew he wanted more – much more. "Yes, Mr. Kinney. I'll join you for dinner."

"Good." Brian's gaze became heavy and burning in one instant. "Run along now before I forget propriety and kiss you breathless. We'll go over the details after my meeting."

He opened the door, glancing around to determine that no one was within hearing distance. "I would certainly hate to be kissed breathless. Most inappropriate. Perhaps you can do that later."

"You can count on that, Taylor. That and so much more..." Brian growled, a sudden thought materializing as soon as Justin was gone from sight.

He pulled the phone directory from his desk, not wanting Cynthia to make this call. If she knew what he was about to do, he'd never hear the end of it. Brian wasn't even certain why he was doing it. He only knew he wanted to make this night special for Justin. Flipping through the yellow pages, he scanned the advertisements and dialed the one he thought to best fit his needs, along with one that he had used in the past.

"Pittsburgh Floral..."

"Yes. Brian Kinney, CEO of Kinnetik," Brian responded in his most authoritative tone.

"Of course, Mr. Kinney. It's been a long time," the voice answered. "What can we do for you today?"

Brian paused for a moment, uncertain of exactly what he wanted. Flowers were not his personal forte. The last time he had ordered them had been when Cynthia was in the hospital for an appendectomy procedure. "I'm not sure exactly. I am having an intimate dinner tonight, and I was hoping to have some sort of arrangement done to set it off. A centerpiece, and something smaller to be displayed elsewhere."

The lady florist smiled, knowing exactly what the customer wanted without saying as much. A classy centerpiece, along with something more tactful placed strategically on the bedside table. The lady this man was trying to woo was indeed lucky. "I'm sure we can come up with something. You said you needed this tonight?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" Brian asked, that consideration not having occurred to him.

"It's a bit rushed, but I can manage. What price range, and were there any particular flowers you had in mind?" she asked, taking notes as she went along.

"Price isn't an issue. I just want something tasteful, yet something that will take his breath away. And, again... two arrangements – one larger, the other smaller and more intimate."

_Him_. Ahhh, she stood corrected. "I think I have some ideas in mind, Mr. Kinney. Would you like this delivered?"

"Yes, that would be best. How about 7 p.m. I believe you have my credit card information and address on file..."

She paused to search through the computer. She read off the last four digits of his credit card and recited his address. "Was that correct, Sir?"

"That's it." He smiled in anticipation. Brian hung up the phone, glancing at the time, realizing his appointment would be arriving soon. He applauded himself for his efforts, uncaring of how much it made him appear as a lesbian.

"Tonight, Justin Taylor, we will move forward. I'm going to seduce you, my boy. You will see how much we belong together... finally accept how good I am for you. Then, when that's resolved I can concentrate on fixing everything that needs repaired in your life. It all changes tonight..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Just a brief note - 'Date night' will span for at least the next few chapters. So, where we end here is not the actual ending point for the evening. I hope you enjoy the place we've finally arrived. :)

**Chapter 8**

Brian analytically surveyed the table laid out in the center of the loft. Both floral arrangements had arrived and were positioned accordingly. One as a centerpiece, with a long stemmed candle placed on either side... and the more intimate vase of red roses, sitting on his bedside table. Brian intended for that arrangement to be seen as well as the more elegant and robust centerpiece. Dinner had arrived mere moments ago. Dessert was remaining chilled in the refrigerator, and dinner was prepared while maintaining temperature in the warmer. His eyes took in everything, assessing, not missing a thing. Everything needed to go perfectly tonight. First a romantic dinner for two by candlelight, hopefully some conversation that didn't become too intense... and then the culmination of the evening – Justin _finally _in his bed.

He groaned as he thought of finally having the beautiful blond trembling beneath him. He wanted him so badly. There had never been a man that he had wanted with this relentless intensity. It had to be tonight. Brian didn't know why, but he believed it would be. They each wanted the same thing. Tonight they would finally share this much anticipated event. It would only be the beginning in so many ways. Brian's head turned towards the direction of the door as he heard the light knock, a smile crossed his lips as he looked at the time, noting the promptness of Justin's arrival. He couldn't be more glad of that. One thing was for certain – he couldn't wait for this night to begin... all of it.

Opening the door, his eyes that were hungry for the sight of the beautiful blond boy, visually drank him in as he stood in the doorway. He reached over to hit a switch, effectively dimming the lights before he told him, "Please come inside, Mr. Taylor. I see you found my home with no problem."

"Hmmmm, yes. Funny thing that-" Justin murmured. "I found your home with relative ease. All I did was tell the cabbie your address... and the rest as they say, is history."

"Mouthy little fucker," Brian growled, slamming the door closed behind him, securing the lock in one fluid motion. Only a scant space separated them. Brian decided to limit that even further. Eyes dropping to the full and pouty lips that had tormented him at Kinnetik most of the day, Brian placed a hand and pushed against Justin's chest, effectively pushing him backwards until his back was against the door. "I seem to recall saying something earlier about kissing you breathless."

Justin moaned as his eyes connected with the determination and heat in Brian's gaze. "Yeah. I remember. Something about it being a bad time."

Brian's answering laugh was deep and throaty. "I don't think there's ever a bad time when it comes to tasting those lips of yours. Dinner is ready... but, I wouldn't mind a little taste... an appetizer, if you will." His finger moved up to trail across the tempting lips, eyes hungrily possessing the succulent flesh he intended to break open with his mouth. "Prepare yourself for that breathless kiss... one that I've been aching to give you all day!"

"Do it, then." Justin's voice was whispery soft, his need to be in Brian's arms overriding any other.

A growl followed as his lips slowly lowered to make the connection, his hands reaching out to slide around Justin's waist, deftly moving them until he had his back cradled in his hands. Brian's tongue slid out to lick along the perfect lips that so beguiled him, his hands kneading on the flesh of his lower back; in Brian's mind – the slow seduction beginning now. His own breathing began to quicken as Justin's lips began to open, a mere instant before their tongues engaged in the most erotic of play. Brian moaned into the heat of Justin's mouth. "Yes. That's what I want..." Brian murmured as he took in a breath, his mouth moving to devour Justin's in the next moment.

Their lips moved together in a perfect motion, almost as if timed to do so... each caress more perfect than the last. In their own way, each of them thought if any man had been made for another it had been fully realized in the other man. Neither of them wanted to part, yet both of them knowing they needed to take a step back and proceed a bit more slowly. Brian sipped at Justin's lips for several more intensive minutes, before he moved his hands up to settle on the blond's shoulders, raising them to frame his beautiful face in his hands. "I think we'd better go have dinner. If not, the main course is about to be changed."

"That would be a bad thing?" Justin whispered back, his eyes dreamily staring into the almost blackened ones of the man pressed so tightly against him.

Brian's eyes went wild for a moment, before twisting his neck to the side and stepping back several paces. "Fuck, how you tempt me." Brian's voice was low and rasping, his hands nearly shaking as he forced the separation. "Take off your jacket and have a seat at the table. I'll be right back with dinner."

"As you wish, Mr. Kinney." Justin moved towards the center of the room, his eyes widening as he viewed the romantic setting on clear display. He smiled, as his eyes touched on each item with affection. His initial perception of Brian had been so wrong. Brian Kinney could be sensitive and romantic... and, he was enjoying every moment of this unexpected discovery. "Wow, Brian. This is quite the scene."

Returning with a bottle of white wine ensconced in a silver bucket, Brian nodded his head in acknowledgement of Justin's words. "I wanted it to be a special evening. I'm glad to see you are impressed. I don't do this for everyone." Popping the cork, Brian curled his lips under as he concentrated on his task, not wanting a drop of this rare vintage to go to waste. "Truth of the matter – I don't do this for _anyone_." He paused only to light the candles on the table, casting an almost ethereal glow over their dining area.

Justin blushed, becoming more and more astonished with each moment he spent with this man. This was not the Brian Kinney he'd always been led to expect. He didn't know what had happened to _that _Brian, or if he had unknowingly did something to cause it; he only knew he was glad. Despite this man being the largest of distractions, he now welcomed it with open arms. "I just don't get you, Brian. But, I'm trying to work you out."

"Don't worry your little blond head about it too much. Just enjoy the moment." Brian poured a small amount of wine into his own glass, sloshing it around generously before giving it a proper tasting. "Mmmmm, excellent. I have two bottles of Montrachet 1978. I've been saving them for a special occasion."

Watching as Brian filled both of their glasses, he quirked a brow at Brian's announcement. "I know nothing about fine wines. I'm assuming it's both rare and expensive."

"You have no idea. These two bottles set me back a small fortune when I purchased them." His eyes penetrated Justin's deeply. "I am more than pleased to share them with you, Justin."

Justin bit at his lower lip, embarrassment and exhilaration assailing him. "I'm honored, Brian." He watched as Brian moved towards the kitchen, returning with two plates. Looking at them closely he smiled and shook his head in acknowledgment that Brian had pulled out all the stops tonight. "Now, _that _is a salad..."

"Indeed it is," Brian replied, sitting down across from him. "It's Thai cucumber salad. I hope you like it... and Thai food. The entire menu consists of it."

"I love it," Justin murmured, looking down as he spoke the words, feeling his heart skipping a beat as he looked into the intense look in Brian's eyes. He took a few bites of his salad, along with a sip of the rare wine and found his senses immediately swimming. "This is incredible. I can't imagine how you'll top this."

Brian laughed huskily, his eyes crawling over his beautiful dinner companion. "Start imagining, Justin. I'm extremely skilled at _topping _things."

Justin took another swallow of wine, all to suppress the moan that threatened to escape. He took another bite of his salad, looking up to see that Brian wasn't eating; instead the gorgeous brunet was watching his every movement – eyes darkening as fork moved from the plate to his mouth. "Uhhh, you're watching me eat?"

"I guess I am. Such a simple task shouldn't be so arousing. On you it is, Justin."

Eyes narrowed in assessment. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I was on the menu... a seduction of the most decadent and erotic kind."

"Justin, let's be honest with each other," Brian whispered. "You know I'm seducing you... as you know I'm going to succeed. There's no point in denying it."

"Well then, Mr. Kinney... perhaps we should speed up the actual dinner process so you can get on with the featured event..." Justin told him, his own eyes openly displaying his own longing.

Brian's nostrils flared. "That sounds exactly like what I had in mind. I'll be right back with the main course."

"I'll be here waiting," Justin answered, his eyes blatantly running up and down Brian's body as he stood, a sultry smile of satisfaction curving his lips as he noted the growing bulge in Brian's pants.

Cursing under his breath, Brian growled, "The things I'm going to do to you..."

Justin laughed as he watched Brian's perfect form moving back towards the kitchen, continuing to enjoy his cucumber salad... knowing he would need all the sustenance he could attain. He watched as Brian returned with two steaming plates, the scent of Thai chicken penetrating his sense of smell. "I know there's no way you prepared this..."

"Hardly." Brian scoffed. "I do know how to tell others what I want, though."

"Hmmm, yes. That I _can _believe," Justin agreed, enthusiastically biting into the spicy chicken, soothing the sting with the wine that more than complimented this meal.

They ate silently and comfortably for several moments, both of them knowing they were exactly where they wanted to be. Brian pushed his chicken away only half-eaten, his attention fully encompassed by the beautiful blond that so captivated him. "I'll be back. I'm going to get dessert."

"There's dessert? Other than me?" Justin provocatively teased his host.

Brian chuckled huskily, standing up and moving to stand directly behind Justin's chair. He leaned over, placing his lips against Justin's neck. He licked and nibbled on the skin, a smile of satisfaction passing his lips when he heard Justin's suddenly erratic breathing. "Oh no, Justin. You're not dessert." He sucked languorously on Justin's neck for a moment. "You notice that I didn't eat much? Well, there's a good reason for that."

Justin squeaked out his response. "There is?"

Brian's hand slid downward, reaching for and capturing the enlarged gland that he determined to soon play with at his leisure. He squeezed it tightly, smiling as Justin's head arched back... a moan passing through his lips. "Oh yes," Brian whispered, after taking another teasing nip. "You are my appetizer, entrée, and dessert. I've been salivating with the thoughts of finally tasting you."

Justin began to pant breathlessly as he felt his hips squirming to fit himself into Brian's hand. "Fuck. Who needs dessert?"

"Are you sure, Justin? I'd hate to see you miss out on mango-pineapple cake." Brian's lips began to trail further down Justin's neck, his mouth pushing the collar from his path. He had one goal in mind – having him _now_. Brian growled as he felt the wetness seeping through Justin's pants. Things seemed to be looking very good for him now.

"We can have it later." Justin panted as Brian's thumb pressed against the pulsing head of his dick. "Much later..."

"My sentiments exactly," Brian snarled, releasing his most valued prize to slide his hand to close around Justin's, pulling him effortlessly to his feet. "Take off your clothes and get into my bed." Brian followed Justin at a close pace, his eyes wild as he watched the sway of Justin's perfect ass. "Finally, I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do."

Justin quickly stripped, his cock painfully extending more when he turned to watch Brian doing the same. He bit at his lip as he became transfixed by the primal look on Brian's face. God, how he'd love to paint him with that look. So fucking beautiful. "I want you, Brian..." Justin hollowly whispered, his legs trembling as Brian moved closer.

"Don't worry, Justin. You're about to have all of me." He gently pushed Justin forward, urging him to lay facedown on the bed. He crawled up behind him, his lips starting at his neck anew before sliding his tongue down the center of his back. As Justin twitched beneath him, Brian cradled Justin's hips in his hands, his mouth opening and closing on each delicious mound of flesh... his intentions never in doubt. "Now, I'll do what I've been aching to do. I'm going to eat your sweet ass, Justin – so thoroughly you'll come without being touched." His tongue slowly stroked along the crack of Justin's ass, his hands moving to spread the delicate flesh open... his eyes blazing as he viewed what awaited him.

Clutching frantically at the duvet beneath him, Justin screamed out in response, not even thinking that Brian had barely touched him. "B-Brian... please."

Brian's hands allowed Justin's ass cheeks to fall back together as he kneaded them momentarily. He looked down at the perfect body that he somehow knew he'd never have enough of. A smile of anticipation spread across his lips. "Don't worry, Justin. I'll please you. Over and over again." Brian didn't waste any longer talking about it. His mouth moved back into position as his tongue began to probe and thrust relentlessly, his desire to devour the blond never stronger than it was now.

Justin moaned as his hips began to move, meeting Brian's skillful tongue-fucking stroke for stroke. "So, g-good... so f-fucking good."

He slid his fingers inside of Justin's ass, spreading him further apart as he ate him voraciously. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to eat him all night. Brian growled from deep within his throat as he thought he might do precisely just that. His tongue spearing him over and over, he groaned as he heard the cry that signaled Justin's impending release. He didn't want to stop. His mouth becoming one with the delicious flesh he possessed, Brian's last thought before Justin shouted out his release was very simple – he didn't think he would ever want to stop being with this boy. Not tonight or ever.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Here we continue on with 'date night', but some angst as well. In this case, I think some anguish that can have a positive resolution. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 9**

Brian awakened a mere hour later in the most delicious of ways. A warm mouth was gently sucking on his cock – the slow and steady tugging causing his back to arch to meet the slow, yet urgent motion. His eyes remaining closed, he reached his hand downward to sift into the blond strands on the head of the man he knew to be attached to that mouth. Justin. Fuck, the boy was incredible. He had urged him to take a short rest following the most delicious rimming it had ever been his pleasure to give, only to find himself falling asleep with the adorable blond in his arms. He hadn't even cum yet, and he fell asleep blissfully knowing he had given pleasure to Justin. It was unthinkable... and it was undoubtedly – not Brian Kinney. However, it _had _happened.

His head arched back as he felt Justin's mouth become more avid... more determined to elicit a response. He had news for the blond that worked his cock so expertly – it wouldn't take too long for his response to begin coating his obviously skilled throat. Brian frowned briefly as he thought about that. He knew Justin had never bottomed – a lacking he intended to rectify soon; but, he couldn't still the twinge that fluttered inside his gut as he thought of Justin blowing other men. Brian had no clue what this man had done to him... but, he knew one thing for certain – no matter how much he ended up changing his world, he didn't intend to retreat. He had never wanted... needed anything as he did Justin Taylor.

A growl was Brian's initial answering response when he felt Justin's tongue ravenously stabbing at the leaking slit that so desperately craved its release. His breath briefly lodged in his throat when Justin angled his head in a different way, his teeth grazing slightly over the tip; all without losing his suckling motion. Fuck, this boy was the best cocksucker – ever! Bar none. That was exalted praise coming from him. Brian knew that few men had the experience and wide variety of having their cock worshipped as he had. No other man had ever done to his cock what this hot little blond did now.

After several more minutes of sweat inducing, lip biting ministrations created by the compact little blond that so enraptured him, Brian reached down to lightly tap him on the shoulder; giving him the warning he was about to shoot into his mouth. As much as he loved the thought of his release coating the walls of Justin's throat... he wanted it to be a choice, and not a circumstance out of his control. Brian moaned when Justin's hand closed around his shaft, sucking him in deeper... signaling that he was ready and eager to taste Brian fully. As Justin increased his pace, it didn't take long for Brian to follow through; his back arching upwards from the bed as his fluids filled the mouth of the hungry blond.

Licking and sucking until he had absorbed each drop, Justin flopped on his side next to Brian... giving him a beaming smile as Brian's aftermath trembling began to cease. "Mmmmm, that was hot..." Justin murmured, snuggling into the bed like a well contented cat.

"Amazing..." Brian purred, leaning over to kiss him hotly on the cheek. "It only makes me want so much more, though."

"Greedy aren't we, Mr. Kinney?" Justin whispered provocatively.

Brian emitted a sexy laugh. "With you, Mr. Taylor – always!"

Justin slid closer underneath the sheets, his leg sliding over Brian's... a husky laugh passing through his lips at Brian's responsive hiss. "Well then, Mr. Brian - I can't get enough – Kinney, when do I get treated to the main event?"

The words were barely out of Justin's mouth when Brian flipped the blond onto his back; urgent hands ripping away the sheets – his body landing firmly atop Justin's, eyes feverish and displaying a need that hadn't nearly been satisfied yet. "The main event-" Brian whispered raggedly, "begins immediately. I think little Justin needs to learn a very valuable lesson."

A moan followed as Justin felt his hardening cock insistently rubbing against Brian's that had already returned to full mast. "What might that be?"

"The lesson about teasing the hungry lion..." Brian rasped, his lips smashing down to possess Justin's, a groan escaping when he could still taste himself on the beautiful blond's mouth.

"Ohhhh! That lesson," Justin responded, in between deep, drugging kisses... his cock rising further as he felt Brian's poking insistently at his stomach. He knew without a doubt Brian would reach for that next level very soon. It was an intimacy they had both craved from the first night they met. His voice falling to a husky and beguiling tone, one that he felt the response to immediately by the continued quickening of Brian's cock, he whispered, "This student is more than eager to continue his lessons."

Brian growled, his hand reaching down between them to grasp the cock that had already begun to leak against his skin. He gave an urgent tug on it, his lips sliding into the groove of Justin's neck... tongue licking and biting at his skin. Breathing heavily into Justin's ear, Brian rasped, "Yes. I can feel just how eager you are. I have dreamt both awake and asleep of fucking your hot little ass. It's time for your classes to resume..."

Justin moaned as his hips bucked upward into Brian's hand. "I couldn't agree more, Professor Kinney. Fuck me now!"

Brian's mouth slid down Justin's chest, all en route to one direct path – feasting on the leaking cock that he knew he'd never have enough of. "Mmmm," Brian hummed, as his mouth closed around Justin's pulsing cock; a low laugh resounding in his throat as expletives fell from Justin's mouth from the sudden and bittersweet torture. Brian sucked on the mushroom head urgently, then backed off... each time he pulled away, giving slow teasing licks around the entire organ – ending with stabbing motions into the slit that continued to drip and beckon him. "So fucking good," he hissed before he deep-throated him once more, fingers reaching into his side table drawer to grab the lube and condoms.

"Please... Brian," Justin gasped in between broken breaths. "I want you so much."

Brian lifted his eyes to meet Justin's almost pained ones, his own dark and feral as he continued to taste this addictive and totally bewitching blond... his need for him only continuing to intensify. He pulled his lips off, slowly sliding his body upwards – making certain they each felt every movement, each brushing of their flesh against flesh. Brian braced his hands on the bed, one of them going to clench in the beautiful blond strands, tugging his head backwards to look at him. He stared deeply into blue eyes, ones that looked up at him with such trust and longing. His heart almost stopped. Fuck. He had so many feelings for this boy. Ones he hadn't thought to ever name, at least in connection to him. But, he'd be a fool not to realize how much this boy had him tied up in knots. What shocked him the most was in knowing he didn't want to be freed.

"Don't worry, Justin. You're about to have me... all of me." He handed Justin the condom, his body burning in a desire that he knew only this man could appease. "Put it on me, Justin. Slip it on my dick."

Justin's hand slightly trembled as he took the condom, tearing the wrapper and slowly rolling it onto Brian's generous cock. Sweat rolling down his face, Justin softly whispered, "Just go easy. Okay?"

Brian flipped open the cap on the lube, coating his fingers with it, slowly sliding his fingers inside. He smiled when Justin slightly jumped. "It'll warm up. Relax, Justin. I'm going to make this an experience you'll never forget." Gingerly he moved his fingers deeper, watching Justin's every response... making certain he was handling his invasion. Despite how badly he wanted Justin and how his cock throbbed for release, he didn't intend to rush this moment. Justin's first time would be special. He vowed Justin would be happy he had waited to experience it with him. When his fingers were finally fully inside, he almost lost his resolve when Justin's hips arched to meet his thrusts. "Fuck! You make it so difficult to go slowly..." Brian growled.

"I don't want slow, Brian..." Justin gasped. "I just want you inside me."

A muscle twitched in Brian's jaw as he increased his measured strokes, his fingers tapping at Justin's prostate on each deliberate pass. When Justin's head arched back and guttural moans were heard, Brian knew he was close to losing his own control. Knowing that Justin was nearly ready for him, he began the scissoring motion that would better him for his entry. Going slow would be the most difficult thing he'd ever done... but, he would manage. Making this good for Justin was all that mattered. "I know what you want, Justin." Brian's impassioned eyes moved over Justin's flushed, sweating, beautiful body. He looked so hot lost in the throes of passion. Brian couldn't wait to see the look on Justin's face when he was finally moving in and out of him. His fingers increasing in speed, he asked in a low rasp, "Are you ready for me, little boy?"

Justin groaned as he met the dark and intense eyes. "I'm more than ready. Fuck me, Brian... please, fuck me. Now!"

Brian chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up with Justin's hole. "Bossy little bottom boy." He bit at his lip as he felt his cock brushing against Justin's hole, uncertain of how long he would last. He had never wanted anyone like this. Brian doubted he ever would again – unless it was a feeling directed to the blond laying open and willing beneath him. "Place your legs up on my shoulders," Brian demanded.

Immediately, Justin acquiesced. He didn't care how much it hurt... he didn't want any more delays. He wanted Brian. Now. When he felt Brian's cock slowly making that slide into him, he winced briefly... breath coming in and out as he adjusted to the feel of Brian's slow, yet steady penetration. Justin's eyes remained intent on Brian's face, finding himself filled with wonder at how controlled Brian was moving. Justin knew the pace wasn't easy for Brian. The wildness that lived in Brian was always just underneath the surface. Tonight it was more than present in his eyes. Truth of the matter, Justin adored that wildness in him... just as the knowledge that he could elicit it in him totally exhilarated him.

Maintaining a slow and steady pace was breaking him out into a sweat from head to toe. Fuck, he wanted to pound his sweet ass – deeply and ferociously into the mattress. That first feel of Justin's ass clenching down on him had nearly been his undoing. Never had he touched, tasted, or fucked a more perfect ass. As he kept himself aware of Justin's responses to his penetration, Brian began to increase his strokes, realizing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. By the look of lust in Justin's eyes, he quickly determined he wouldn't need to. Inching forward, Brian didn't stop until his length was completely embedded within his blond beauty.

Justin gasped as Brian's dick hit at his prostate, even in his slow strokes, causing him to pant and grunt in pleasure. A gasp fell from his lips. "C'mon, Brian. Fuck me. Really fuck me."

Brian growled ferociously, his hands reaching out to clasp around Justin's hands that now began to clutch at the sheets. "Are you ready, Justin? Ready to feel how I respond to what you do to me?"

"Y-yes." Justin moaned as Brian began to move quicker. "I'm ready for it all."

Feeling Justin's ass clenching around his cock, a primal smile curved Brian's lips. "Yes," he hissed. "You are ready."

Breathing became erratic in both of them as Brian began to plunge in and out, his hands releasing Justin's to slide down to clasp his hips... tilting them to both meet his thrusts, but to give him the angle for the deepest penetration. "So fucking tight..." Brian whispered almost feverishly.

"You feel so good," Justin told him, his hand reaching down to pull at his cock that was leaking and throbbing even more now. Justin briefly lost his focus when he felt Brian losing his control... thrusting forward as if his life depended on it. His neck arched as he gave himself over to the mixed pleasure of Brian's cock moving within him, and the pulling sensation on his own cock.

Brian had tried to keep his thrusting more measured... but, when Justin gave him that look that said he was ready for anything, and those throaty moans – Brian was completely undone. Unable to still his movements, Brian continued his deep, frenzied thrusts... their sweat drenched skin sliding together perfectly. Brian knew Justin was close. He began to increase his motions even more, wanting them to finish together. "Let it all go," Brian told him raggedly. "I'm right with you, Justin."

Justin soon shouted out his release as his hand became coated with his cum, his body quivering as Brian relentlessly pounded out his own explosive release. He couldn't take his eyes off of Brian as he watched the beautiful brunet finding his own special place; further elated on the knowledge that Brian's bliss had been celebrated within him. He only winced slightly as Brian pulled his cock out, silently observing as Brian removed and tied off his condom, and tossed it into the nearby trash can. "That was-"

"There are no words for it," Brian interrupted, as he rolled to his side, his chest rising and falling as he came back down to earth. "Only one word comes to mind. Perfect."

Smiling brightly, Justin agreed. "Yes. That about covers it." He yawned slightly, as he snuggled into Brian's welcoming arms. "I'd really like to shower... but, I'm too tired to move."

"We'll take one together in a bit. Get some rest, Sunshine." Brian had no idea where that pet name came from... he only knew it felt more than right in Justin's case.

"Sunshine, huh?" Justin beamed further. "I could get used to that."

Brian chuckled, pulling him in closer. "Don't get too cocky, little fucker. You haven't turned me into a lesbian – yet!"

"Ewww." Justin wrinkled his nose. "Who wants one of those? I like your body parts just as they are."

"That's good," Brian returned. "I have a lot of plans for you regarding the use of those body parts."

Justin couldn't still a subsequent yawn, all while moving even closer to his amazing lover. "I'm sure you do, Mr. Kinney. I'm sure you do."

Brian looked down at the blond, smiling at him as he fell quickly to sleep. He moved his hands up and down Justin's back, stroking and soothing him into a restful place. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so complete, determining all the more – this boy would be in his life for a long time to come. He was resigned to that fact now, and he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

_******* Chicago, Illinois *******_

Molly vaguely heard the surprised gasp behind her when the door opened and closed with a loud click. Her roommate quickly padded over to her, looking at her in shock. Placing the bowl of popcorn on the table, Molly flicked off the movie she had been watching to smile warmly at her best friend. "How was your date?"

"Good." Looking at her sternly, she asked, "Why are you up so late? I know you have morning classes. You never do this." Eyes piercing her shrewdly, she surmised, "More nightmares?"

"Yes. I need to stop being such a baby about the past and just enjoy the life I have." Molly looked up at her concerned friend, feeling guilty she so often dragged her down. "Everyone has nightmares, right?"

Nodding, her roommate added, "Yes... but, not all have gone through the tragedies and abuse you have. Damn. I wish I could help you find him."

"I know, and I love you for that, Daph. If it's meant to be, we'll find each other again. I have to just believe he's safe and happy." Molly sighed, not saying that's what kept her going, convincing herself that Justin had a good and secure life now.

Plopping down on the sofa next to her, Daphne looked at her almost questioningly. "You have Labor Day Weekend off right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we have a four day break. You know I am going home to see my parents..." Daphne prompted.

Molly looked at her friend blankly. "Yes."

"You don't have any plans, right?"

"Uhhh, no." Molly frowned at her roommate, wondering exactly where this was heading.

Daphne sighed, realizing she would have to spell it out in simpler terms. "I want you to come with me. My parents love you, and it would do you good to get away from here for awhile."

Molly instantly became pale. "I – I don't know, Daph. Pittsburgh has so many memories."

"Exactly!" Daphne exclaimed. "Who knows, maybe the two of you will bump into each other on the street."

An eye roll followed. "Now who's been watching too many old movies? Daphne, that doesn't happen in real life... and even if it did, don't forget how many years it's been – we wouldn't even recognize each other!"

"Okay. Maybe not... but, I think it's time you made some more positive memories in Pittsburgh... and, you never know – Justin might still be there."

"I doubt it. My foster parents told me they searched for Justin. They said the agency said Justin fled the city. He could be anywhere..." she said in a hollow whisper.

Daphne pursed her lips, not wanting to say what she thought... knowing Molly genuinely loved the parents that had adopted her. She had reservations about their supposed search. In fact, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Justin was still living in Pittsburgh. "I know that, Molly. But, going home is a good place to start... and don't forget, you'd be with me."

"Okay, Daph. I give in." She hugged her friend tightly, whispering into her shoulder, "Why do I even try to fight you?"

Giggling, Daphne answered, "That's what I'm saying! Why even try?"

Daphne smiled at her dear friend reassuringly, wishing her a goodnight... watching her a bit sadly as she made her way to her bedroom. She hoped this trip to Pittsburgh helped her... even if it only provided a bit more closure. These persistent nightmares were not good for her... and they were definitely not normal. Something needed to happen and soon. She wished she had the money to put together an investigation, but she was struggling too. Daphne was a firm believer in fate, though. If Justin still resided in Pittsburgh, she had to believe that he would find his sister again. The bond between twins was a complex matter. She wasn't a twin, but she had studied on it. Daphne couldn't help but to wonder if Justin was out there feeling the same things as his sister. If that were the case – fate really needed to bring them together.

* * *

Brian was awakened by thrashing in his bed, screams of terror falling from Justin's lips. He hit the light to turn it on, looking down at Justin in distress. He shook his shoulder gently, calling out his name, "Justin? It's just a dream. Wake up."

Justin tossed and turned, his mind not hearing Brian – the only thing he could hear was his sister's sobs of terror... and her accusations in the voice he remembered. "_**Jus, you promised! We'd never be apart. You lied to me**_." Justin could hear the cries echoing in her throat. "_**You never cared about me. Never. Never. Never**_." He began to mumble almost incoherently. "That's not true, Molly. I tried to find you. I love you, Molly."

A lone tear shimmered in one of Brian's eyes as he deciphered enough to understand. He leaned in again, pulling Justin more tightly against him. Placing his lips against Justin's ear, he whispered, "Shhh. It's going to be okay, Justin... for both you and Molly." His eyes became fierce as he fully grasped what he intended to do. Looking down at the agonized blond, he breathed in a sigh of relief once he realized he had fallen back into a more peaceful slumber. He didn't know how exactly – but, he would set this right. He would find Molly. Justin's nightmares _would _end.

Brian curled his lips under as he watched the steady rise and fall of Justin's chest. Fuck, he's so beautiful and incredibly sensitive. _I just want to make his life better_, Brian thought. That's when it really hit him for the first time.

The unimaginable had happened. Brian Kinney had fallen in love.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sadly, we must have this tedious little thing called plot progression... or this story would never get told. Right!? Of course, I had to throw a bit of smut in there too. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Chapter 10**

"Mr. Kinney, I do understand your dilemma," the investigator began after hearing Brian's story, his eyes looking on him in compassion and regret. "I'm afraid there's probably very little I can do to assist you."

Brian's expression remained impassive. He needed to keep in control during this meeting. Nothing was more important than achieving a positive result. "Mr. Marsh, I understand I am not asking for the completion of a simple task; however, I do know it is one that can be successful."

"I'm not sure how much you know about the legalities of adoption... but, let me assure you, Sir – those records are sealed and virtually impenetrable." The investigator spoke in his most condescending tone, both of them knowing exactly which direction this conversation was being led. They were more or less feeling each other out. The job could be managed, but it would come at a price.

Brian laughed mockingly, his eyebrow raising as he gave the well practiced look of skepticism. "Mr. Marsh, I know you don't believe that. Nothing... and I mean _nothing _is impenetrable. It's all a question of finding the right price."

"These matters are very delicate, Mr. Kinney. You need to know that it could be a long process – one that might not give you the results you seek."

Reaching into his pocket, Brian withdrew his checkbook, tearing off a check for twenty-five thousand dollars he had written before coming here. He laid it on the investigator's desk, sliding it across, a humorless smile on his face when he viewed the man's reaction. "I trust that is enough inducement to get you started... and in a manner that produces quick results."

Jared Marsh pulled the check closer to himself, his eyes briefly widening on the figure. _Twenty-five thousand to get him started? Yes, he could do that. _This wouldn't be a simple case... but, one that he could do – providing that he didn't mind using some nefarious methods. He didn't have a problem with that. After being a private investigator for the past sixteen years, he'd long ago discovered that the ends did indeed justify the means. This case wouldn't be any different. Glancing one more time at the beckoning check, Jared Marsh looked to his expectant and more than confident new client. "I will take the case, Mr. Kinney. However, I still cannot guarantee either success or speed of such. This will merely enable me to make it a top priority."

"That's all I can ask, Mr. Marsh." Brian narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he surveyed the greed in the other mans eyes. He was an expert in reading people. Brian knew now was the time to push. He felt his odds of success would soon be magnified. "If you can complete this job within two weeks you will receive another check for the same amount. That's fifty thousand dollars in what should be very little leg work and only two weeks out of your life. What do you say?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Kinney... and I will do everything I can to bring you the results you want." Still playing the game, the man said, "It won't be easy... but, I will do my best."

Brian stood to his feet, placing a file on his desk. "This contains the dates and location I was able to amass regarding Molly Taylor's adoption. It's not much, but hopefully a place to start."

Nodding the investigator told him, "Any information helps. I'll be in touch as soon as I have anything for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Marsh. This matter is of great importance to me. Do well with this and I promise I won't forget you," Brian told him.

Jared watched as Brian moved towards the door, his words tumbling out without thought. "I know you may tell me this is none of my business... but, why is this so important to you, Mr. Kinney? It's a lot of money to locate a girl that was adopted so long ago. Most especially being that finding the parents doesn't necessarily mean you will find her."

Brian's hand tensed as it closed around the doorknob. "That hasn't escaped me. It is my hope that Molly remained in the area, or in the event her parents moved someone would know something. I do realize that many things could go wrong... but, I have to do this."

"Why if I may ask?"

"Because someone I care about very deeply needs this resolution. Until he has that, he won't be able to move on with his life." Brian's eyes became distant and somber as he continued, "Justin moving forward is something that is very important to me. No amount of money supersedes that."

* * *

Brandon watched the beautiful and arrogant brunet exiting the offices of Marsh Investigations and down the street with malice in his eyes. What the fuck was Kinney doing at a private investigator's office? Brandon knew one thing for certain – he would find out. He continued to stare daggers into Brian's retreating back, his heart filled with both admiration and jealousy towards the desirable man. Brian's physical beauty was undeniable. He had wanted to fuck him quite badly at one time. What top wouldn't? That desire had lessened considerably once he watched Brian in action a bit more and realized how dominant of a top he was. Brandon was always in control, never vice versa. He would never have that with Brian... but, he swore he wouldn't lose that opportunity with Justin.

He cursed as he thought of Justin and how close he'd been to having him helpless beneath him. If not for Kinney's interference, Justin would have naively attended his party and he would have had the hot little blond. He would have used that body so thoroughly that Justin would have struggled to walk away the next morning. In fact, he would have kept the boy drugged and obedient to his every desire until he decided otherwise. Brandon wasn't certain one night would have been enough. His cock twitched as he thought of how Justin would look vulnerable and completely helpless in his bed – screaming as he alternated between desire and terror. Gritting his teeth in his savage lust, Brandon hissed, "I will have that still."

Watching until Brian was out of sight, he moved towards the investigation agency knowing he needed to find out exactly what Brian had been doing here. Somehow he knew it had something to do with Justin. Everything seemed to these days. He would find out... and he would find a way to exploit it. Once he did, he would get Justin back under his power. He didn't care what he had to do to get Justin under his control... all that mattered was that he accomplished it.

Stepping inside he smiled engagingly at the red-headed receptionist that was seated and smiling at him in warm greeting. He clearly read the interest in her eyes. Brandon smirked to himself. This would be easier than he'd imagined. He approached her desk, winking at her as he moved closer. "Good morning, beautiful..." Brandon purred, his voice sugar coated with pure seduction.

She blushed brightly, the stain of her cheeks competing with the redness of her hair. "Good morning to you, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Brandon placed his hands on the desk, leaning his body into it, his eyes intently boring into green ones that were quickly becoming enchanted with him. "Well, I had come in here to make an appointment... but, I hadn't planned on finding something to interest me even more." He glanced at his watch, before he invited her in a soft, sultry voice, "How about you have lunch with me and we'll discuss it further. Say about twelve-thirty?"

"Well, I – uhhh don't make it a habit to lunch with strangers... but-" she began issuing a token protest, having no idea how easy of a prey she was to this predator.

"That's very understandable, and responsible. I am a local business owner and I have various interests in the community. How about I make that appointment with your boss now, and present you with my ID. Would that make you feel more comfortable?" Brandon asked, his smile turning up his lips... yet far from reaching his cold eyes.

She nodded and blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, that would relieve my mind immensely. We can't go very far. I only get an hour for lunch."

"Not a problem, my dear. I'll make a reservation nearby." He pulled his identification from his wallet, extending it to her without delay. Smiling as he watched her take down the information he marveled at how simple it was to manipulate the weak minded. Soon, he would find out what Brian was up to. When he did he would close a trap around Justin that his hero couldn't possibly tear apart. He would have Justin exactly where he wanted him. He would keep him under control until he tired of him. The more he thought about it, Brandon decided that time wouldn't come very quickly.

* * *

Brian smiled as he slipped silently into the art department, closing and locking the door behind him. His eyes crawled over the backside view of the blond that hadn't left his thoughts for long the entire morning. First, the meeting with the PI, then in his office as he attempted to concentrate on business. He didn't like how thoughts of Justin so completely dominated him virtually 24/7. However, he was getting used to the feeling. Perhaps once they'd been together a bit longer, along with making progress in resolving his issues he could regain some focus. Wetting his lips in anticipation of tasting him, Brian wasn't so sure that would happen.

He walked towards his much desired target, his voice escaping in a low purr, "Working through lunch, Mr. Taylor?"

"One needs to when one's boss makes him late for work..." Justin rallied, his hand not missing a stroke with his chalk against the board.

Brian slipped his arms around Justin's waist, pulling him gently backward... one hand stroking along Justin's stomach – his other hand skillfully moving to lower the zipper that withheld the prize he desired. "Well, the boss says he was provoked into being late by a hot little blond in his bed. And now, he needs his fix if expected to get through the day."

"So demanding." Justin moaned as he felt Brian's fingers reaching inside to release his cock... Brian's body pressing into his ass making him hot and horny. "Tell me, Mr. Kinney, do I get fringe pay for this?"

Brian chuckled hotly, his lips opening against Justin's neck, tongue licking a trail up and down, his teeth joining in to nip at the tender skin. "You can have anything you like... provided I get what I want." Brian released the hand that secured Justin's waist, knowing there was no need for that; but, there was even more need to release his cock from its prison and become reacquainted with the ass he craved beyond all understanding. Yanking at the belt around Justin's waist, he pushed the slacks down his legs, his hand steadily working Justin's cock in the process. His voice came out in a guttural growl, "Walk over to the desk and bend over it. I fucking need you – _now_!"

Justin gasped as he moved to follow Brian's directive, finding himself more than up for that task. He groaned as Brian released his grip on his cock, knowing without looking that Brian was quickly preparing himself. Suddenly, Justin found he couldn't wait. He wanted Brian so badly. Knowing that he distracted Brian during the day so deeply making him feel hotter than anything – ever. A whimper escaped as he felt lubed fingers slipping into his ass. "Fuck me, Brian. Don't wait."

"I don't intend to," Brian hissed as he pushed Justin down onto the desk, his ass splaying enticingly into the air. Removing his fingers, his eyes honed in hungrily on the sweet pucker he wanted to devour. Slowly he slid his aching length inside, pausing only to make certain Justin was handling him. "You feel so good." Brian thrust deeper, his hand returning to Justin's leaking cock, the other slapping down on the desk. "I could fuck you all day."

Justin's head arched back into Brian's chest as he barely managed to whisper, "N-never get any work done."

Brian's teeth sunk into Justin's shoulder as his cock began to pound into Justin's ass, his breathing raspy and uneven. "I'd much rather be fucking you. _Fuck._ No man has _ever _distracted me so much." He didn't even think to consider he'd voiced the words aloud, all that mattered was the pleasure he had within this hot little blond... a pleasure he had never felt with another at this level. Brian didn't know how long he'd been ramming into Justin's tight hole when he felt his lover's spasms and release into his hand. Not long afterwards, Brian was filling the condom, Justin's name falling from his lips in a awestruck whisper. Hands running up and down Justin's spine, Brian murmured, "Absolutely incredible."

"Mmmm," Justin echoed in agreement, reluctantly moving away to slip back into his clothing, his ears telling him that Brian was doing the same; knowing it wasn't what either of them wanted. One of them had to be practical and focus on work; at this point, it was more than apparent that person wasn't going to be his employer. "Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Kinney... I have this slave driver of a boss that expects this board by this afternoon..."

"What a mouthy little fucker." Brian swatted him playfully on the ass before he moved to the door. "Fine. I'll let you get back to it. I wouldn't want your work to cause you to be late leaving for the day."

"Does that mean we have plans tonight?" Justin teased him, knowing they didn't... while also knowing if Brian wanted to see him tonight – that was exactly where he most wanted to be.

Brian unlocked the door, opening it unhurriedly. "We don't... but I can think of a thing or two I'd enjoy doing."

Justin laughed. "I can only imagine."

"Get your work done, twat... and get that board to me on time. That's an order!" Brian gave him a look of reproach before adding, "And, don't skip lunch again!"

As the door closed behind his beautiful boss, Justin returned to his project thinking he'd never been happier in his life. Long ago he'd sworn not to give his heart to another. Feelings only complicated things, made you vulnerable and helplessly weakened. He had never wanted that. Everything changed when he'd met Brian. Justin knew he was falling in love with Brian... and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. Only one more thing could make his life complete now. Little did he know that a blond female version of himself... his twin sister pined for the exact same thing. He didn't know that she'd been on the verge of visiting Pittsburgh, but backed out at the last minute in her fear of returning home. Justin didn't know of her fear of being so close to the past she had shared with him, all to find nothing. Had he known that, his devastation would have been unbearable.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Again we have plot progression... but we have things really moving forward now. Things for our twins and the odious Brandon should come to a head very soon. I hope you enjoy this as it continues on. This should be heading towards the wrap-up stage very soon. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 11**

One week had passed, with life progressing into a similar patterrn. Brian would take Justin into Kinnetik in the mornings... each of his days beginning with the beautiful blond in his bed. For the past two days he had restrained from fucking Justin at the office. Brian knew Justin was slightly uncomfortable of the risk of exposure... and business had been keeping them both occupied throughout the day. He couldn't care less who knew about their relationship. Brian had always lived as he chose. In his way of thinking... anyone who had a problem with it didn't belong inside the walls of Kinnetik either as a client or part of his staff. He knew none of his employees would ever say a word... but, all he really cared about was making Justin feel more secure. From what he had gathered of the young blond's past so far – the boy needed that more than anything.

As he walked brusquely along Liberty Avenue, Brian's teeth momentarily gnashed together as he realized he was being followed – yet again. He knew without looking who his not-so adept stalker would be. Brandon. He had obviously not given up on his quest to possess Justin. Brian had never fooled himself into thinking he would. Brandon was crazed enough to fixate on such an obsession... a prize that he had no hope of achieving – regardless if he was in Justin's life or not. Justin had impeccable taste in everything. Brian knew without a doubt, Justin would never allow Brandon to place his hands on him. The close call of the party Brandon unsuccessfully attempted to lure Justin into attending still filled him with unease... but, he vowed to himself the reptilian man would _never _be afforded such an opportunity again.

He paused his steps, waiting to see if Brandon would still follow or ease off to watch his ending destination. Presently he was on the way to the private investigator's office to get a report. Undoubtedly, he didn't want to be distracted from that. What continued to perturb and alarm him the most was that Brandon obviously hadn't let go of his obsession of Justin. He knew how corrupt and vile Brandon had always been. At this point, he knew he couldn't do anything. He had to wait until Brandon crossed the boundaries of the law. Then, he could handle him and extricate him from Justin's life forever.

Completely stilling his steps on the pavement, Brian turned to face the man that wasn't even attempting to disguise his approach. Raising his brows in question, Brian watched the repellent blond until they were face to face. "Did you need to speak with me, Brandon? Or are you going to follow me around again? People will begin to talk about us, Blondie."

"Hardly." Brandon sneered. "Anyone who knows me would realize that I would _never _resort to stalking you."

"I recall a time not so long ago when you found me – appealing enough," Brian taunted him, shuddering it distaste in the knowledge that he had once fallen under this man's lustful gaze.

Brandon shrugged indifferently. "Sure I would have fucked you. I still would... but that's where it ends. You are not my type."

"Of course not. You prefer ones that are more innocent; in fact you prey upon men that you see as victims." Brian's eyes slid over Brandon in contempt. "You are very wrong in directing that assessment towards Justin. He will never be weak. Justin has a strength and fire that you'll never understand... and one that you'll never possess."

A mocking laugh followed. "I wouldn't have believed it of you, Brian. You've fallen in love with a blond-headed twink. My my, how the King has fallen!"

Brian forced himself to remain impassive, when every protective instinct urged him to rip Brandon's smug expression into pieces. Violence was never the answer... and undoubtedly, he didn't want to place Brandon in the power position of getting him out of the way for awhile. It was obvious he was patiently waiting to find his path to Justin, and he was equally determined not to let that happen. His lips tight and compressed, Brian spat out, "Don't cross the line with me, Brandon. I protect the ones I care about. You would do well to remember that."

Brandon glared hatefully at Brian, watching his retreating form. He couldn't wait to throw his victory in the arrogant brunet's face. Not only would he triumph over Brian, but he would have Justin as well. Finally, it was all coming together. He already possessed the information that Brian would soon be receiving. Whereas it had cost Brian a fortune... it had only cost him the price of his charming attentions and a few expensive dinners. He would find what was the source of Justin's true weakness first. When he did, Justin would come to him. He would have no other choice – that is if he ever hoped to find his precious sister again.

He flipped open his phone, exhilarated that he would be several steps ahead of the arrogant Mr. Kinney. "I'd like to book a flight to Springfield, Illinois..."

* * *

"Mr. Kinney, have a seat." The private investigator motioned Brian forward, a welcoming and pleased smile on his face.

Brian leaned forward long enough to shake the other man's hand before taking a seat. "Your message sounded important. I don't have much time, I juggled some appointments around as it was."

"I understand. I'll get directly to the point." Jared Marsh smiled almost condescendingly, knowing the information he was about to provide not only would gain him a sizable bonus, but prove to his client that acted so superior that he had hired the best man for the job. "It's all in this report, Sir. I think you'll find it very interesting."

"Let's have a look," Brian told him, reaching across to take the folder from his hand. Brian's eyes scanned the contents slowly, making certain to absorb every vital detail. He breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled the pages back to reveal a photocopy of Molly Taylor's birth certificate... assuring him that this was the Molly in question. "If this is correct, then Molly was adopted by a couple that moved to Springfield, Illinois. She has been of legal age for several years now. I am assuming she no longer lives with her adoptive parents."

"That's correct, Mr. Kinney. However, I dug a bit deeper and found some scholarship information." He looked at his client smugly. "Don't ask how I acquired such private information."

Brian smiled. "I told you I didn't care what methods you needed to use... I only cared about results."

"Well, you have them." As he looked at man that seemed almost desperate for even more information, he continued, "I have the name of the school in which Molly is now enrolled and living on campus. That was the most difficult part of my investigation."

Brian grunted as he realized where this part of the discussion was taking them. He pulled out his checkbook, writing out a check equal to the first. He hoped the little fucker appreciated what he was doing. Brian smiled to himself. He didn't have any doubts of how happy Justin would be. It would all be worth it when he watched the long overdue reunion. Brian was thankful to have a front row seat. Tearing off the check, he handed it to the investigator. "The name of the school?"

"Molly is attending Chicago University. She is in her final year. Where she ends up after that remains to be determined." He looked at the check, which totaling with the initial check, netted him fifty thousand dollars for a case that was handled largely over the phone, utilizing contacts that he had acquired over the years. "I trust this is what you wanted?"

"It's perfect. I can narrow things down once I arrive." Brian stood to his feet, file clenched in his hand. "I trust this is my copy. I have someone who will be extremely excited to read this."

Jared nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it's all yours. I hope it works out for you, Mr. Kinney."

"Thank you, Mr. Marsh. It may have placed a small dent in my checkbook... but, this information will lead to making a young man's dreams come true. I can't place a price tag on that."

Brian grimaced as he realized he had that last meeting of the day, one that he didn't want to conduct now. A meeting he knew he wouldn't attend now. They needed to leave for Chicago tonight. A part of him debated on leaving Justin behind, not wanting to get his hopes up in the slim chance that somehow they couldn't locate her. After his run-in with Brandon earlier, he thought better of that. He would not leave Justin behind. This was the end of the road, he knew it. They would find Molly... and finally the separated twins would be together again. Then, Justin could put the pain behind him and move on with his life. A life that Brian intended to have a very large role in sharing.

"If there's anything else I can do to be of assistance, Mr. Kinney, please don't hesitate to ask." The investigator watched as his client walked through the door. One thing was for certain, the young man that Brian Kinney was doing this for was one lucky man. It was more than apparent his devotion was complete. There was no doubt in his mind that Brian Kinney would do anything to make this young man happy.

* * *

Justin had barely dressed after a long, hot shower expecting the knock on his door just as it arrived. He smiled as he moved toward the sound, this routine becoming a familiar pattern. Either he went home with Brian at the end of the day, or Brian would show up here during the evening. It was never dinner first. Brian always needed to fuck him at the beginning of their evening. A part of their routine that Justin was more than fine with being the participant. After dinner they would head towards Babylon for a few hours. Brian would make the rounds, assure himself that everything was running smoothly. He had even been introduced around to all of his friends. Justin had begun to feel connected to Brian's friends. Brian had told him there was a special one he had yet to meet, and that it would be very soon. He couldn't help but to be even more curious about that. Justin had the feeling this person, whoever they were, was someone very important to Brian. In turn, that made them important to him too.

Opening the door he smiled brightly at the beautiful God that stood over his threshold. He frowned when he noticed Brian hadn't even changed yet. Brian usually went home, showered, and dressed in more casual clothing before he came over. He quirked a questioning brow. "In a hurry, Mr. Kinney?"

"You could say that, Justin." Brian moved into his basement apartment with hurried steps, his eyes entreating Justin to follow. "Come sit with me. We need to talk."

Swallowing nervously, Justin timidly followed... uncertain of what to expect. Sitting next to him on the couch, Justin flippantly told him, "If this is your break-up speech, you don't need to be so dramatic."

Brian looked at his blond in confusion. An eye roll quickly followed. "Tell me, Justin – did the frenzied fuck before work feel like I wanted to end things with you? Or how my eyes burned holes into you all day – every time you passed by?" Brian's eyes fastened on Justin's lips. "No, Justin. I see no amount of time passing that I will want you out of either my life or my bed. I want you around for a long time. Now, we need to get down to business before I delay it until later."

"Business?" Justin asked, not voicing his relief that Brian was still so fascinated by him... a fact he hoped never ended.

Nodding, Brian extended the file he held in his hands. "I hired a private investigator on your behalf. I think you'll find the contents not only interesting... but a sign of hope as well."

Justin took the file, his head shaking in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would you hire an investigator?"

"Read it, Justin. In doing so, you should have no doubts how much you mean to me." Brian glanced at his watch anxiously knowing their flight departed in under two hours. A flight he knew without a doubt Justin wouldn't want to miss.

The color almost immediately faded from Justin's face as soon as he began reading. His breathing accelerated, small gasps of air passing through his lips. "B-Brian? I don't understand... this is Molly's birth certificate, and information regarding her adoptive parents. Y-you did this... for me?"

"I did, Justin. Now, I think you should pack a bag. We are heading to Chicago. Our flight leaves in two hours." Brian's lips turned under as he viewed the total bewilderment displayed on his lover's face.

"Chicago? This said Springfield..."

"Molly's adoptive parents raised her in Springfield, but now she is attending Chicago University. I have Ted working on narrowing down our search. If we can obtain a cell phone number, or even a list of possible numbers we can majorly cut down our search time."

The file fell from Justin's hand as he threw his body against Brian's, tears freely streaming down his face. "I – I can't thank you enough for this, Brian. This is just everything to me. Simply everything." He pulled his head back from Brian's shoulder to gaze at Brian with a hope in his eyes that hadn't always been present. "This means she's alive, Brian. I know Molly is alive now. And, it's all due to you."

Brian swallowed the lump that slid down his throat, the look of vulnerability and the long-lived pain Justin had endured nearly causing him to break down. His voice deep and husky, Brian told him, "Get your things, Justin. It's time to reunite the two of you – tonight."

Justin nodded enthusiastically, picking up the file and clutching it tightly to his chest. His beaming smile lit up the room through his still falling tears. "She's alive and I'm going to see her. After all this time, I'm really going to see her."

"Yes. You are." Brian smiled as Justin hurriedly moved around the room to collect what he needed. "I can't wait to meet her."

As he began to throw items into his carry-on bag, Justin looked at Brian intently. "Why are you doing this, Brian? I know this had to be a terrible expense."

Brian moved towards Justin, his hand reaching out to cup his chin. "Don't you get it yet? I couldn't let the man I love suffer when I knew I could fix it. No amount of money matters against that."

"Y-you love me?" Justin stammered.

"I love you, Taylor." He looked at him sternly. "Just don't expect to hear it everyday. Now, get your ass in gear. We have a flight to catch!"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Kinney."

Brian tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't you have something to say to me, twat?"

"I love you too, Brian. I think I began to fall in love with your meddling, gorgeous ass that first night I danced for you." Tears of love and joy shimmered in Justin's eyes. "No matter what happens in Chicago, I'll never forget this, Brian. Never."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brian looked at Justin patiently as his blond lover paced anxiously - back and forth - in the busy airport waiting lounge. He groaned as he looked at the clock. Thirty more minutes before take-off. He knew Justin would be a bundle of nerves until then. Brian grimaced as he thought of how much more so he would be once the plane was in the air. In other circumstances, Brian knew exactly how he would take Justin's mind off of his troubles. He shook his head ruefully. This wasn't that kind of trip. Perhaps on the way back home... but, definitely not on this leg of the journey. "Justin, would you please sit down and relax. At this rate you will be exhausted before we depart." The more he watched Justin fighting his anxiety, he realized even further that flying had been the right decision. The flight would only take a little over an hour, but driving would have been endless for Justin.

"I-I can't, Brian. I'm scared, anxious, excited. Hell, everything! I can't even explain it..." Justin babbled, his pacing unceasing during his ramblings.

An affectionate smile crossed Brian's lips as he watched. He couldn't begin to understand what Justin was feeling, but he knew this had to be both exciting and nerve wracking for the young blond. Brian couldn't wait to see these two siblings reunited in what was a long overdue reunion. "It's all going to work out, Justin. We're going to find Molly. With any luck the two of you will be together tonight."

"If we are... it's all due to you. I can't thank you enough for that." Justin ignored the shocked gasps that surrounded them when he stopped his frantic movements to sit down next to Brian and lay a deep kiss upon the other man's lips. After a moment he pulled free, his eyes glaring at the middle-aged couple seated closest to them. "What's your problem? Didn't you ever see two men kiss before?"

Brian bit back the smile that threatened to escape, scolding his outspoken lover gently, "That's enough, Justin. Not everyone understands our ways." His eyes warmly moving over Justin, he whispered, "It's their loss entirely."

"Hmmmph." Justin grunted, continuing to feel defensive.

Set on kissing Justin again, even if only to distract him, Brian scowled as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to identify the caller, his intention to ignore the call. Additional problems or delays were the last thing he needed to encounter now. He frowned when the name appeared on his caller ID, in this moment glad he had placed the number in his contacts. This could be important. "I need to take this, Justin. I'll be finished long before we board."

Justin nodded. "I'm going to get a magazine for the flight. Not that I'll be able to read..."

Brian kissed him again briefly on the lips, before flipping open his phone. "Kinney..." Brian clipped out, uncertain of why he had such a feeling of unease.

"Mr. Kinney? Jared Marsh here. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have vital news that I felt you needed..." the investigator began, unable to keep the extreme anxiety from his tone.

"What is it?" Brian snapped, instantly on the alert.

The investigator cleared his throat nervously... more than hesitant about spilling this information. "I hesitate to tell you, Sir... in fact, I'm quite embarrassed by it all."

"Just spit it out!" Brian barked, glaring at the passengers that were offended by his tone. He lowered his voice slightly, not to ease the distress of these strangers, but more to pacify the obviously nervous man that held information he needed. "I'm waiting to take a flight to Chicago, Mr. Marsh. This is not the time for riddles."

"I won't hold you up then. Earlier today I found my secretary rifling through my private files. All of which pertained to your case. Of course, I immediately questioned her about it... but she wasn't forthcoming – at first." He shook his head in irritation remembering how she had cried for what seemed like hours on end before she'd finally admitted what she was doing.

"Go on..." Brian rasped, not liking the direction this was heading – at all.

A long sigh followed. "It appears she recently began dating a man... and one that expressed a great deal of interest in you and the investigation I performed for you. Fortunately, I caught her before she uncovered the last report that linked Molly to Chicago and not Springfield. Between the two of us, I think this investigation was his sole interest in her."

"That doesn't matter to me," Brian snapped in disinterest. What did matter to him was the identity of the man in question... a sick stabbing feeling in his stomach already telling him who that man could be. His eyes followed Justin's progress through the magazine stand, a smile and wave returned when their gazes connected, before he proceeded to ask for his confirmation. "Did you get a name for this man?"

"Yes, but only his first name. My secretary said his name was Brandon... but that she believed him to be a good man, one that only wanted the best for Mr. Taylor." A deafening silence permeated the line. Astutely, Jared surmised, "That assumption was false... wasn't it, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian gritted his teeth as his rage for Brandon only escalated. _Fuck_. This was a mess. If Brandon laid one finger on Molly... he would savagely rip him apart. Consequences be damned, he would kill that pile of worthless flesh. "Very much so. Thank you for contacting me, Mr. Marsh. I will handle it from here." Before hanging up, Brian hissed, "I hope you've dealt with your irresponsible help. I promise you, Mr. Marsh... if any harm befalls Molly Taylor, I won't forget her involvement in this." Brian didn't give the investigator any opportunity to sputter on about her innocence. He slammed his phone shut, knowing he had to deal with this before they arrived in Chicago. Brandon could already be in Illinois... but, if the investigator was correct – and he wasn't counting heavily on that – Brandon didn't have the advantage of complete information. He only hoped that were true.

Looking up at the airline clock ticking away, Brian opened his phone to make one more call. He wasn't certain how much could be done legally from here... but, he had to try. A sigh of relief passed his lips when Carl answered immediately. "Carl, this is Brian Kinney. I need a favor. In all honesty, I'm not sure what you can do... but if you can make some calls to get the ball rolling, I'd certainly appreciate it."

"Brian, what's wrong? You sound upset." Carl frowned as he listened closely, knowing if he wanted a hot dinner tonight he'd better make certain to help Brian in every way possible.

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it... but, here's my story-"

* * *

_*****Chicago University*****_

"Hey Molly..." Daphne greeted her, flopping down on the sofa next to her. "What are your plans tonight?"

"Ermmmm, finishing up this ten-page essay." Molly curled her lip in distaste as she surveyed her progress.

Daphne shuddered, sympathizing completely with her plight. "Oh, forget that. It isn't due until next week, right?"

"That's right. However, you know how I am about procrastinating." Molly gave her best friend a stern look, one both of them knew to be false. "You'd do well to follow the same practice too!"

A crinkled up nose was Daphne's initial response. "Uhmmm, right. About that – not gonna happen. I was thinking we could go to a movie, then get something to eat after. My treat." She raised her eyebrow awaiting an affirmative response before she prodded, "Well?"

Molly was about to answer, when the knock sounded at the door. Both of them looked at it curiously before Daphne moved to answer it. She went back to work on her essay, figuring it would be a friend of Daphne's. That was normally the case. She was just too much of a loner to gain a large base of friends. In truth, she liked the quiet life, although she knew it probably wasn't the best thing for her. Too much alone time led to more time to think. That was often not in her best interest.

Daphne opened the door, looking up at the stranger in surprise. They never had non-student visitors. This man was definitely not a student. Perhaps he was lost, was her initial thought. "Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so." Brandon smiled at the girl, displaying the full effect of his charm. He looked at the dark complexion of the girl and knew this wasn't his quarry... but, he knew she could lead him to the girl he sought to place in his possession. "I was looking for Molly and was told this was where I could find her."

"Molly? Who are you?" Daphne demanded, distrustful of this stranger immediately... his perfect smile not endearing him to her for one moment.

Her head jerking up as she heard her name, Molly moved towards the door, curious as to the identity of their visitor. She stood behind Daphne, speaking up instantly. "I'm Molly. Who are you?"

_Yes_, Brandon congratulated himself. This girl had to be Justin's twin sister. Not only was she beautiful, and she undoubtedly was – despite having no interest in women whatsoever, he'd be blind not to see her beauty; there was also those eyes – that endless blue that was identical to her brother. He pulled a fictitious business card from his pocket, extending it forward... once again congratulating himself for his ingenuity. The only truth on it being his first name. Untraceable and a symbol of authenticity to the gullible. He suspected this girl to be vulnerable and most definitely in that category. "I am a private investigator based in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Your brother hired me to find you. I've been searching months for you."

Molly took the card from the man's hands, her eyes scanning over it briefly, tears falling from her eyes. "Justin's been looking for me? Really? Well, where is he? I want to see him."

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the man in suspicion. "Let me see that card, Moll."

She handed it over to her friend, all but jumping up and down in joy. "Isn't this wonderful, Daphne?"

"It is, isn't it?" Brandon cooed, all but salivating at his victory. Soon he would have his prey in his grasp... and he didn't mean this insipid girl. He just had to get her off of this campus; most particularly away from the barracuda that seemed to guard her. "I can take you to him now. He's back at the hotel."

"I don't think so... Mr. Devereaux, is it?" Daphne answered, looking down at the card. "I don't mean to appear rude or distrusting... but, I need to check out your agency. It so happens that I am originally from Pittsburgh and can do this with a simple phone call."

"I do understand," Brandon replied carefully. "You make your calls and I'll just come back later... or tomorrow even. After all this time, there's no rush. I'll just tell Justin that tomorrow might be better."

Molly grasped at Brandon's arm as he turned to walk away from the door, oblivious to the cunning smile on his face. She shouted almost desperately to him, "No! I'll go with you now. I believe you... and I don't want to wait another minute."

"Molly! Be realistic. We don't know this man. Let me check him out – please!" Daphne's eyes were wild with worry as she watched Molly gather up her keys, purse and cell phone, all but running to catch up with the man walking away.

She turned to glare at Daphne, tears continuing to shimmer in her eyes. "No, I can't wait, Daphne. Justin is here. I can't explain how I know... I just do. He is near... and I'm going to him now!"

Brandon placed his hand courteously on her back, leading her down the walk and towards the car that awaited him. "You've made a wise decision." Tonight he would finally have Justin... and there wasn't a damn thing Brian Kinney could do to stop him.

Daphne followed to watch what direction they headed, making certain to stay far back and yet gather all the information to track them – should it become necessary. God, she hoped it didn't. She had a bad feeling about this man. If only Molly had listened and let her check him out first. She wrote down the license plate of the car as it pulled away, more than certain it was a rental car. Running back inside she picked up the phone to call home, hoping her instincts were wrong and that everything checked out about this man. Not only did she hope so for her friend's safety... but for her peace of mind as well. She didn't think Molly could take hearing she would be reunited with her beloved brother only to have that hope viciously destroyed. Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel.

TBC

_**A/N: Hang in there. The angst should only follow them for one or two more chapters yet. Believe it or not, we are getting there!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Brian drove along the streets of Chicago at breakneck speed, uncaring of any speed laws or of any punishment that could be administered upon him for the violation. If nothing else had resulted with his call to Carl, one thing had been made clear - time could be their enemy. Carl had assured him he would call the Chief of Police in the district that served the area of Chicago University. Until an actual crime had been committed that was all he could do. It would be up to the Chicago police to pursue Brandon further. Brian was realistic. He knew they were on their own here. The only thing that would change that would be in the event of criminal activity. That was a factor he hoped remained out of play.

He hadn't told Justin how deeply worried he truly was. Brandon was a menace. Although he didn't envision him harming Molly, he could easily imagine how he could use her to gain access to Justin. As he glanced over at Justin fidgeting nervously in his seat, Brian realized he would need to keep a close eye on him every moment. If Brandon somehow secured contact with Justin, he didn't have the slightest doubt that Justin would do exactly as the lecherous madman demanded. He couldn't... wouldn't let that happen. One hand reached out to lightly squeeze Justin's knee that was bobbing up and down frantically. "Relax, Justin. We're going to find her. You will have the reunion you've been dreaming of for so long."

"I hope so, Brian." Justin's voice dropped to a soft, vulnerable pitch. "I'm just so scared. What if Brandon gets there first?"

"If he does we'll deal with it," Brian snapped curtly. "We won't be leaving Chicago until you've found Molly. That I promise you."

Justin smiled at Brian, unable to quell the more tender feelings soaring inside of him. "Thank you, Brian. No matter what happens... thank you."

"Your welcome, Sunshine. You deserve only the best... both of you do." His eyes were fierce with determination as glanced at Justin. "It won't be long now, Justin. We're minutes away from the dorms. Ted did good in tracking down exact information. If it pans out, I'll owe him a huge bonus."

Justin couldn't agree more. The closer they got to the university, and the subsequent dorms, Justin's apprehension grew. It wasn't solely about Brandon's involvement, although that was unsettling enough. Also, he worried about how he would approach her. The things that he should say. He couldn't help but to worry that he would grow tongue-tied. It had been so long. So much had happened in their lives during these past years. Justin couldn't wait to hear every detail of her life. He only hoped Molly felt the same.

* * *

"What hotel are you and Justin staying at?" Molly asked, looking at the stranger with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He had been silent the entire time since they'd left the campus. She found herself wondering about that. If he had been heading up this investigation for such a long time, she would imagine he would have many things to say. Yet, he stared straight ahead and said nothing.

Brandon rolled his eyes, having no interest in playing twenty questions with the inquisitive little blond. As he glanced at her and read the determination in her eyes he quickly perceived this to indeed be the true twin of Justin Taylor. "It's a little bed and breakfast outside of the city limits. Justin thought you might want some privacy when you spoke."

Molly sighed. "Yes, that would be nice... but I wish it wasn't so far away." No matter how much this man consistently spoke the right words, something just felt off to her. "Why didn't Justin come with you? It doesn't make sense he would spend the time to search, not to mention how much it must have cost him, all to sit silently at a hotel waiting."

"Justin has changed a lot since you last knew him. He's been disappointed many times over the years looking for you." Brandon spoke to her in an accusing manner, hoping if he placed some guilt on her shoulders she would stop with all the suspicion. He wouldn't care once he had her out of town and secluded. She could think and say what she wanted then. This young girl was the perfect tool in bringing Justin to him – finally – and he wouldn't allow anything to stop him.

Tears rolled down Molly's cheeks. "I know he must have suffered too." She looked at the stranger, tears continuing to fill her eyes, before asking him beseechingly, "Is he happy?"

Brandon snorted, his eyes filling with visions of the beautiful blond in Brian Kinney's arms. "I suppose he is happy enough," Brandon admitted grudgingly.

"Is he married? Dating?" she went on to ask, excited to know everything.

"He's with someone," Brandon snapped. "Let's leave the rest for Justin to answer."

Molly flinched as the coldness in the man's voice assailed her. Why was he so angry? If he was only doing his part in a job, one that she assumed he was being well paid... why all the anger? Tremulously, she asked, "Is there something wrong? You seem so upset... hostile even."

Brandon sliced her another branding, yet cold look. "Don't push me, Molly. I might give you answers you don't want to know. But, you will soon enough."

"I want to talk to Justin right now. I don't understand your behavior. This just doesn't make any sense." Molly forced the fear down into the pit of her stomach, determined to stand her ground. The further they travelled the more she realized something was very wrong... and that she was in considerable danger with this stranger.

Angrily, Brandon jerked the steering wheel and veered off to the side of the road. He needed to make this annoying girl's position very clear. Soon she would be worried for her own safety. Perhaps then the whining would come to an end. "You need to shut your mouth fucking _now_!" Brandon snarled. "You are the most gullible excuse of a girl." A mocking laugh followed the shocked and frightened awareness that transformed her confused expression. "Never fear, though. You will see your brother again... at some point. He is in Chicago... just not with me. However, that will soon change."

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" she demanded, her concern for Justin far surpassing any fear she held for herself.

"Fuck!" Brandon exploded, his nostrils flaring. "It never ends with you. The two of you are just alike. Headstrong and defiant. Well, I'll handle that when I get my hands on him again." Brandon's eyes were wild as he thought of all the reunion possibilities for him and Justin; so lost in his thoughts he didn't see how Molly clutched her purse to her chest, her other hand silently reaching for the door handle her eyes quickly noting the upraised button displaying the door being now unlocked. His eyes became focused on another place... one in which he had Justin completely at his mercy. His voice became heavily pitched with lust, a tone that even Molly couldn't misinterpret. "Oh yes, you are the sweet little bait to draw your brother out. He'll pay for making me wait so long."

Molly tugged at the door handle, her blue eyes fiery... unaware of how much she resembled her brother in the dim lighting. "You'll never use me to get to Justin! I will find him... and when I do, Justin will make sure you suffer for this!" Molly didn't give Brandon a chance to respond. In one rushed movement, she pulled open the door, scrambling out with a determined burst of energy. She ran, digging for her cell phone as she moved... knowing this treacherous man was in pursuit. She gasped as she heard his footsteps thundering across the pavement, knowing she needed to gain separation long enough to call the police.

"Get back here, you fucking bitch! I swear you'll pay for this!" Brandon snarled, his patience with this girl completely depleted. Brandon cursed repeatedly when she dashed into some trees off of the highway, her body quickly disappearing from his sight. "You can't hide from me, Molly. I'll hunt you all fucking night. You will not ruin my plans for Justin!"

Molly shivered both from cold and fear as she zigzagged in between the trees, looking for the closest secluded spot to hide long enough to throw this madman off the track, and hopefully find the help she so desperately needed. She didn't know how Justin had encountered such a despicable man in his life. Feeling Brandon gaining on her, she fell to the ground, crawling to the closest spot of isolation... hoping to have enough time to call for help. She had more reason to fight than ever before. Not only did she know Justin was alive, she also knew he was in Chicago. As Brandon sped past her, she dialed 911 with trembling hands, hoping her rescue would come swiftly and her search for Justin could truly begin.

* * *

Brian and Justin approached the dormitory with hurried steps. Much of their ride had been silent, each of them with their own personal demons to overcome. Both of them knew they were most likely racing against time; each man realizing Brandon to be a loose cannon that could react in a varied amount of ways at any given moment. Reaching out to Justin, he squeezed his hand, doing his best to reassure this man that had captured his heart in a way he'd never envisioned in relation to him. "It will work out, Justin. Hang in there for a bit longer."

Justin smiled tremulously, nodding his agreement... more than anything, hoping Brian to be right. His legs threatened to buckle beneath him as he watched Brian's hand lift to tap on the door. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. Molly could be on the other side of this door. God, he hoped she was here and safe. His eyes widened as he watched the slightly darker girl opening the door... her eyes looking back and forth between them anxiously. Justin cleared his throat, his voice breaking as he spoke, "Hi. We're looking for Molly."

"Isn't everyone?" Daphne muttered indifferently, her own worries for her friend only having escalated during the past hour. Staring straight ahead at the gorgeous brunet, she demanded, "Who the fuck are you?"

Brian smiled at the cautious and obviously protective girl. "My name is Brian Kinney, and this is my partner, Justin Taylor. We've been searching for Molly. Could we speak to her, please?"

Justin and Daphne gasped simultaneously, both for different reasons.

A gape came from Justin towards Brian. He had said partner. Damn. Did he really mean that? Justin knew they had expressed their feelings for each other... but, partner? That made this a real commitment. One thing was for certain – when this was over, he would be talking with Brian about that surprising revelation.

"J-Justin?" Daphne asked incredulously. She turned her eyes to pierce Justin's blue ones sharply, a smile of acceptance quickly crossing her lips. "It is you. Oh my God, it really is. You look just like her... the eyes, the expressions. I can't describe it... but I just feel it."

"Can I see her?" Justin implored, his eyes lighting up in a hope that was doomed to be quickly shattered.

"I wish you could. She isn't here. In fact, I just phoned the police to report her missing... but I got the standard response of her not being missing long enough," she snapped.

Brian's eyes narrowed, having no doubt to where this was leading. "May we come in? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yes, of course. Come inside," she waved them in with a quick movement. "Sorry. I'm Daphne... uhhhh I'm Molly's roommate, and best friend."

Both men rushed inside, the younger of the two trembling at the words Daphne had spoken. "Did you say missing? What happened?"

Daphne paced back and forth in agitated fury. "A man showed up this evening stating he was an investigator hired by you to find her. Despite my warnings she left with him. He professed himself to be from an investigation agency in Pittsburgh. I was born there. It was nothing to call home and get his story checked out. I pleaded with Molly to wait for what I found out, but he coerced her into leaving. I haven't heard from her since."

"Fuck!" Brian growled. "We know who has her. Good news is that I don't think he'll harm her. He's using her as leverage to get to Justin. We'll find her. I swear we will."

Sobs began to wrack Justin's body. "It's never going to be over. Is it, Brian? So close to finding her and it's taken away – again."

Brian's heart ached as he watched the devastation transforming Justin's beautiful face. He would rip Brandon apart when they caught up to him. This sick obsession would end in Brandon going down. He was determined to make sure that happened. He wanted to comfort Justin... yet, he knew there would be none. Hearing from Molly would be the only way to appease him. His voice low and husky, Brian said, "We'll find her, Justin. Brandon isn't going to hurt her. He needs her. Don't let go of that thought."

Justin nodded, realistically accepting that Brian's words rang true. Brandon had Molly, and he wouldn't hurt her. Doing so wouldn't give him what he wanted – him. "I know, Brian. But, where do we start?"

"You know this guy?" Daphne demanded. "How do you know he won't hurt Molly?"

Brian was about to tell Daphne the twisted story of Brandon when the phone began to ring. He looked at it sharply, needlessly telling her, "Answer that. It could be Molly."

Daphne ran to the phone, picking it up and whispering a frightened greeting into the receiver, her eyes widening in horror as she listened to the other end without speaking. Finally, she responded – "Thank you for calling. I'll be here waiting by the phone."

"Who was it?" Justin rushed forward.

"It was the police. Apparently Molly escaped the vehicle she was riding with this Brandon and fled on foot. She called 911 in hysterics. They are searching for her now. She hung up the phone before she could give a location. They don't know if she did so on her own or if he found her." Daphne uncharacteristically broke down, tears and shuddering following.

Brian flipped open his phone, doing the only thing he knew to do. As much as he found it uncommon for the authorities to have checked in with Daphne, he was glad they had stepped out of normal routine this time. He waited for the answer before he spoke, "Carl. I need your help. This has reached a state of emergency now." Brian looked towards Daphne. "I need Molly's cell phone number." Brian quickly rattled off to Carl what he knew so far, his hope being that Carl could get a phone record of Molly's last call... one that would point them in the right direction. Brian kept Justin firmly in his sights, making certain that he was doing okay as they waited. "Don't you worry, Sunshine. If Molly used that phone, Carl will find it. I don't intend to wait for them to bring her home. We will bring her back."

Justin nodded, watching in amazement as Brian handled this latest disaster with an air of calmness and certainty. It had gotten to where he felt he could read Brian so well. He knew Brian was just as worried as him. All the time and expense Brian continued to expend only reaffirmed his love for him, more and more. When this was over... God he hoped it would be soon – he would prove that to Brian, over and over again. For now, getting Molly safely home and away from the twisted fucker that continued to hound him was all that mattered. Two good things had resulted amongst this evil. One, he knew for certain where his sister was living... and secondly, Brandon had finally crossed the line. Now, at long last, they could extricate him from their lives – once and for all.

TBC

_**A/N: The true drama will be resolved in the next chapter. Then, the picking up of the pieces can commence. I only anticipate about four more chapters of this story remaining. Thank you for reading and your comments. It's more motivating than I can express!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brandon had been searching the heavily wooded area for nearly half-an-hour now. Still no sign of the little bitch. Fuck, he needed her. She was the one lure that Kinney couldn't overcome. Sensitive little Justin wouldn't be able to resist coming to her rescue. He had just retraced his steps to the darkened highway, thinking maybe she had done the same... only to find that searching for her was now going to be impossible. In the distance he heard sirens. It didn't require much thought to determine both where they were heading and who had alerted them. "Fucking bitch," he snarled under his breath. She had unhinged all of his plans. Now, he had to flee.

As he slid behind the wheel of the rental car and sped off into the night he vowed it wouldn't all be for nothing. He had committed a crime tonight. Brandon was damned sure he wouldn't go down for something that had been a complete failure. Flipping open his phone, he dialed Justin's number, knowing as long as the fucker didn't give away his identity to Brian, he could coerce the gullible fool to come to him. He clenched his teeth in fury as he thought of the blonde girl. If he could only get his hands on her now, he would make her pay dearly. All that mattered was that he got Justin in his power – FINALLY.

He smiled coldly as he heard Justin's voice tremulously answer the phone. Where there had been a doubt about how much Justin knew regarding Molly's whereabouts... now there were none. Justin's tone answered that question loud and clear. The bitch still hadn't been found. _Perfect_, Brandon thought. "Hello, Justin." Brandon purred into the phone, ecstatic in his position, almost feeling and tasting the gorgeous boy now. "Don't think about alerting your lover. If you do I can make sure you never see your sister again. Now, be silent and do exactly as I say. Do you understand me?"

Justin waved his hand in the air towards Brian, his lips forming the one word that would make Brian understand. "Yes, I understand. Just let me step outside. Brian's in the next room."

Brian's eyes narrowed as he instantly understood what Justin was trying to convey. He nodded as Justin stepped towards the front door, opening and slamming it... yet remaining inside. Smiling his approval at his blond's initiative, Brian did his part by relaying Justin's cell phone number to Carl. A live call would be so much easier to trace than what he was working on with Molly's phone right now. Brian covered the receiver to his own phone call, mouthing distinctly to Justin – "Keep him on the line..."

Elation at finally connecting with his obsession quickly turned into suspicion. "Your cooperation is very sudden, Justin. Makes me wonder..."

"What's to wonder?" Justin snapped. "You have Molly. I need to find her. That's the only reason I would talk to you. Now, where the fuck is she?"

Brian nodded his approval, knowing Brandon to be stupid enough to buy Justin's act of aggression. In a logical moment, Brandon wouldn't... most especially face to face, but now desperate that he'd already lost his hostage and had crossed the line by incriminating himself, Brandon would leap to any story that led to him reaching his goals. Noticing Daphne stepping into the room, Brian cautioned her to be silent with the raising of his hand. She looked back and forth between him and Justin, immediately understanding.

"You are not the one to be making demands! This is what I want you to do... you will meet me in one hour." Brandon rattled off the meeting place, a location that Justin obviously wouldn't be familiar with not being from the area, his intentions to end this call and safely wait and watch from a distance. "If you're late, you'll never see your little bitch of a sister again!" Brandon laughed coldly. "Finally, I will give you what you've always been asking for. When I'm finished, your precious lover won't ever touch you again."

Justin was about to cuttingly respond, when all he heard was a dial tone in his ear. "Fuck! He hung up. I swear I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch."

"Calm down, Justin. The call is being traced as we speak. They will get him..." Brian whispered almost vehemently, his ear still attached to his phone, waiting as Carl worked his magic.

Daphne rushed forward. "Does he have Molly again? Could you hear her at all?"

Justin shook his head. "No, all I heard was Brandon and static. It sounded like he was driving."

Brian smiled, thanking Carl boisterously. "Good news, Justin. Carl heard from his contact with the Chicago police department. The tracking of the 911 call worked. The police have Molly and they are bringing her home now."

Daphne's jaw dropped down. "Oh my God! That's fantastic! Is she okay? Did they say?"

A laugh escaped Brian for the first time in quite awhile; when he thought about it, most likely the first genuine one since this had all began. "They said she's fine, just a bit shaken up. They wanted to check her for hypothermia but she refused to go to the hospital. The EMS unit grudgingly agreed that she could come home."

"God, she's stubborn," Daphne grumbled. She looked at Justin's pale face that just stared at them incredulously. "Justin, are you okay? Did you hear what Brian said? Molly's okay. She'll be here soon."

Brian still hadn't finished his call with Carl, when he walked over to Justin, his eyes heavy with concern. "Sunshine? Hey, snap out of it. Your sister is fine. Finally, you'll be with her again."

Tears began to slide down Justin's cheeks, his lower lip quivering as he looked back at the both of them almost helplessly. "I-I can't believe it's really happening. After all this time, I'm really going to see her again."

A lump crawled up into Brian's throat as he watched over Justin, knowing in this instant how fucking much he loved this man. He'd known it for awhile now... but now, upon witnessing the raw look of love and hope on Justin's face, it was just all the more real. Brian whispered hoarsely into the phone, "Keep me posted, Carl. I need to go for now." He had no more than closed his phone, when he pulled Justin tightly against his chest, rocking him back and forth as the sensitive blond beauty shed tears of joy that this part of the nightmare had ended. Running his hand soothingly up and down Justin's back, Brian whispered into his neck, "It's over, Justin."

Daphne cleared her throat, her eyes misting over at the open display of love – first in Brian's eyes, then in Justin's. She knew in Justin it was a love for this man, and for Molly as well. Daphne smiled as she looked at Justin. The siblings were so much like. One thing was for certain, she was going to love Justin as much as she loved Molly. "I'll go start some coffee. I'm sure Molly will need something hot when she gets here."

Brian smiled at her from over his shoulder. "Thank you, Daphne. That's a great idea."

Justin curled his arms tightly around Brian's waist, holding onto him just as fiercely... needing the comfort of contact, if for no other reason than to assure himself this wasn't all the end to a dream. An ongoing dream that he had lived for so many years. "I just can't believe it, Brian. It just seems too good to be true."

"Believe it, Justin... and, it's happening now." Brian stroked his back a few more times, before he grasped his arms to gently, yet firmly push him back a slight distance. "Alright. Now you need to get your little blond head focused again. Your reunion is about to commence... but, Brandon is still out there. I need all the information he gave you on the phone so I can pass it along to the authorities."

"Brandon..." Justin hissed. "Fuck that. I'm going after him myself. Molly will understand."

"Like hell!" Brian barked. "You won't be going anywhere near that son-of-a-bitch." Brian looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that with Molly on the way here now. Seeing her is all that matters now. And, how would she feel?"

Justin flushed. "I know. You're right... but, he can't get away with this. He could have really hurt her. We both know he would have given a better opportunity. He can't get away, Brian. It won't be over until he's out of our lives!"

"He will be, Justin. I swear that to you," Brian growled vehemently. "The only reason I'm not going after him myself is that I won't let him draw me into his game. If I went face to face with him right now I'd probably kill him. At the very least my actions would land me in jail right beside him. I won't let him win that way."

"You're right, Brian. Fuck. What if that's his plan now that his first one was thwarted? I mean, he has to know Molly could have gotten in touch with either me or the police. Arranging a meeting is risky at best," Justin answered, still not understanding what Brandon was doing.

Brian nodded. "Exactly. If Brandon is at that assignation then I'd say he's slipped over the edge. Tell me the meeting place, and I'll call Carl back. Off the record, he is working with the Chicago Police to get this handled more quickly. My instincts tell me that Brandon won't be there, though."

Justin rattled off the information, more than anything hoping Brandon foolish enough to be at the meeting spot. Thinking back on the call, Brandon more than likely believed he had still not heard from Molly. At the time, he had been distraught with worry over her. Justin was certain that had been evident in his tone. He watched as Brian connected with Carl again, a nervous chill running up and down his spine as he heard a key being turned into the lock. Slowly, his head turned towards the door, a steady tremble in his legs in the knowledge of who was about to cross over the threshold. Justin's eyes were wide as saucers as he awaited the face of his beloved twin. Good and bad combined, Justin knew this would be a night he would never forget.

A soft smile crossed Justin's lips. He'd always thought it cliché when hearing the expression – 'time standing still'. That was exactly how he felt at this moment. As he fell into the beautiful blue eyes that were a near mirror of his own, Justin quickly became oblivious of everything around him – Brian talking on the phone with Carl, the officers that flanked his sister, along with every sound around him that would be normally more discernible. Justin began to walk towards her, not consciously aware of his movements, only knowing the separation was being closed. Vaguely, he could hear Brian calling out to speak to the officers, uncertain if he had a genuine need or if he was just giving them a moment alone.

Molly's lip quivered as she looked at the beautiful face of her brother coming closer. Her head shaking back and forth, tears of joy sliding down her face. "I-I can't believe it. It's really you. After all this time, it's really you."

Justin reached her in steps that quickly increased, his eyes drinking her in for several moments, before he pulled her into his arms, broken sobs escaping both of them as they fell into a tight embrace that had been years in the making. His entire body trembled as his arms pulled her even closer, each of them crying brokenly as a dream they both had shared for so long finally came true. "It's really me, Moll. We're finally together again. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again..."

"I love you, Justin. So very much." Molly felt herself shaking as the tears seemed unending overwhelmed her, knowing despite how this evening had began – this had been the best night of her life.

Neither of them were aware of the brunet that silenced any words from Daphne or the officers that sought to speak to them. A stern look to each of them was all that it took. Brian smiled, finding tears misting his eyes at this beautiful reunion. He couldn't look away from them. A love that was almost blinding completely surrounded the both of them. Brian knew he would never forget this moment, nor he suspected would either of them. His heart swelling for love for this special and beautiful blond, Brian decided only one thing could make this night more complete – professing his love to the blond and hearing it returned in full. He would tell him tonight. After watching this beautiful reunion of brother and sister, Brian quickly came to the realization that nothing was more important than love. In addition to that – each moment was precious and shouldn't be wasted. Brian vowed to himself not to make that mistake.

* * *

Brandon watched from his vantage point, Molly's entrance into her dorm room, her body flanked by two officers. "Fuck," he snarled. "Little bitch found her way home... and her asshole of a brother had tried to trick him!" Brandon felt the rage and lust building inside of him. Justin was in that room. His lips twisting in menace, another thought came to mind... Brian was in there as well. Kinney wouldn't hold onto _his_ prize. He had Justin all lined up for his pleasure long before Brian appeared to destroy everything. "Kinney... always in the way." In that moment Brandon made a realization... one that he now determined had been long overdue.

Kinney was the real problem. If he removed that problem... then, his goal would be reached. Justin would be alone, vulnerable... and open to everything Brandon desired for him. He wouldn't allow himself to see Justin possessing any sort of inner strength. In his mind, Justin was weak. A victim that was meant to belong to him... and only to him. He continued to watch and wait, knowing with a grim acceptance that this wouldn't finish with the ease he'd hoped. Two variables had changed tonight – both his approach and his target.

Brian was now his target. Once he was gone he would have everything he had ever wanted.

Brandon sneered under his breath. "Enjoy your little reunion, Justin. Soon you'll forget all about it... and your precious Brian. Soon, you'll be under _my_ control. And, once I have you there... you'll be mine until I decide otherwise."

TBC

**_A/N: The drama should be wrapping up in the next chapter. Please hang in there. We're almost there! Thank you for reading. As always, your comments are greatly appreciated! =)_**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Angst alert here*** Now, we see how much you all trust me! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Brian watched, a smile spreading from his lips into his eyes, the emotionally charged reunion of the two twins. All the money he had spent to bring about this result now paid off in dividends. He would do it again – over and over, no stone unturned until this precise moment became Justin's reality. He had never loved Justin more than he did at this moment. Brian knew he would love Molly as well. It was vividly apparent how much she had in common with her brother. All in all, Brian thought she was simply a more emotional version of Justin. He was well aware of the threat that still remained walking free outside, and cautioned himself to focus on that... yet as he looked at brother and sister tenderly embracing, he hoped to keep everything unpleasant away from this long overdue reunion.

"Officers? Can I speak to you in the kitchen? Daphne you can come too, if you like." Brian motioned them away from the ecstatic siblings, knowing there were other matters that needed addressed... as long as more privacy for the twins being appropriate.

Daphne nodded, beginning to walk ahead, looking back to see the officers hanging back hesitantly. "Is there a problem?"

"We need to speak with you... however, we have been given orders to watch over these two closely until the suspect is apprehended."

Brian thought about that for a moment, realizing that was a very good thing. Somehow he thought that Carl had maneuvered that little development. "That's fine. How about one of you stand by the kitchen door with a clear vantage point, and the other can speak with me in the kitchen? These two have been separated for a large number of years. They really need this moment together."

"We've been briefed on that. A member of your Pittsburgh police force has been working very closely with our Captain on this case." The officer nodded towards the kitchen. "Let's make this brief. We have been advised that this perpetrator could strike quickly. Our job is to make certain he doesn't gain access to the dorm."

Following the one officer inside, Brian echoed his agreement. "I think so, too. Brandon has become unhinged. He will probably surmise this to be a better time to attack, with Justin's sister rescued and returned home."

"Who the hell is this Brandon character? What exactly does he want?" Daphne demanded.

"When I first met Justin he was working for Brandon. It was clear to see he had an unnatural obsession for Justin. I managed to get Justin away from him. We've been together ever since. Although I knew Brandon was twisted, I had no idea he was this psychotic. Now I realize he had just been watching and waiting for his opportunity to attack." Brian watched with disgust in his eyes as the officer took a step backward, immediately realizing the officer had determined they were gay... and was repelled by that knowledge. He wouldn't push those buttons now, though. All that mattered was keeping Justin and Molly safe. Playing the game with the homophobic officer was something he had to do right now.

Daphne nodded her understanding. "So, Brandon found out that you had located Molly and came here to lure Justin into a trap. That makes sense. What didn't make sense was anyone wanting to hurt Molly."

"With all due respect, Ma'am – that doesn't really matter out there. Nothing makes sense with these perps... and the innocent are often victimized. It's just how the world works," the cop spoke in a more than condescending tone.

"Thank you for your review on society." Brian glared at the officer, thinking this was the last thing this young girl needed to hear after all they had experienced here on this night. "I asked you in here to find out what's going on regarding the search for Brandon. Until he is apprehended, both Justin and Molly are in danger."

The officer surveyed Brian coldly. "With all due respect, Sir, I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. All that you need to know is that we are following every lead... and that we are monitoring this dormitory until the subject is apprehended."

"The dormitory? Do you fail to realize that this man could be a risk to this entire campus if he is roaming about freely?" Brian's nostrils flared as his anger continued to escalate. "How about this? I'll just find him myself. I know exactly how to lure him out."

Brian pushed through the kitchen door, ignoring the dismayed gasp that fell from Daphne's lips, along with the officer attempting to forestall him. He was moving towards the couch where Justin and Molly sat with hands clasped, speaking continuously to each other in an obvious attempt to catch up on all the missing pieces of their lives. His back tensed when both officers moved towards him.

"Sir! We caution you to wait."

"I've waited long enough. This gets settled tonight." Brian slipped into his coat, reaching for Justin's phone, hoping Brandon to be foolish enough to still have his phone on him.

Justin looked up startled, releasing Molly's hands, instantly standing to move to Brian's side. "Brian? What's going on?"

Brian smiled at Justin in what he hoped to be an expression of reassurance. "Nothing you need to worry about, Sunshine. You just enjoy your time with Molly... and keep her safe. We'll talk when I get back."

"Where are you going... and why are they trying to stop you?" Justin demanded to know, watching as one of the officers began to make a phone call, no doubt alerting his superior to Brian's intentions.

"Brandon is still out there, Justin. We both know that I can lure him out. That's what I intend to do. Then, this can be over – for all of us. Until then, neither of you are safe." Brian glanced at the frightened look on Molly's face, before he looked back towards Justin. "I have a feeling he is very close. This can end tonight, Justin. It needs to end tonight."

Justin nodded emphatically. "I agree... but you're not doing it alone. I'm coming with you."

Molly gasped, before standing to her feet. She moved towards Justin, grasping at his arm urgently. "No! You can't, Justin. I just got you back. You can't go near that man again. Promise me you won't!"

"Listen to your, sister. She needs you now. You need each other. I can't take you with me, Justin. You are what he wants. Going to him would be walking directly into his trap. I know how he thinks. I can handle him."

"I know you can, Brian... but I'm scared. I can't lose you." Justin's lower lip quivered. "I – I love you, Brian."

The officers looked away uncomfortably, Daphne smiled at them... Molly's jaw gaped open, until a slow smile spread across her own face. The last reaction was the one both men were the most pleased to see. Molly knew very little about Justin's life... and even less about Brian, yet it didn't matter. She approved. Everything was going to be fine. It simply had to be now.

"I have a name to attach to you now, Mr. Kinney..." the officer that had radioed into his headquarters announced. "I've been told to inform you that if you do anything to jeopardize this investigation – you will be brought up on charges."

"So be it," Brian hissed. He moved closer to Justin, his lips slashing down to claim those of the blond he adored. "I love you too, Taylor. This ends tonight... then, we will have a life together."

Justin tremulously brought his fingertips to his lips, as much as he feared and understood what Brian was about to do, unable to let go of the words Brian had spoken. Tears glimmered in his eyes, as he watched Brian slip through the door. "He loves me," Justin whispered brokenly.

Daphne chuckled. "Well, that much was obvious. Are you just figuring that out?"

Molly burst forward, her arms reaching out to hug him tightly. "I had no idea, Justin... but I know it will work out. I am so happy for you... for both of you."

Justin hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek before releasing her. He looked toward the officers, seeing one was radioing back in again. A look of understanding quickly passed over Justin's face as he listened to the brief conversation. His eyes accusing, Justin snapped, "You set Brian up."

Shrugging, the officer that had been speaking with headquarters told him, "We had been forewarned by Horvath that Mr. Kinney was volatile, and would not leave matters in the hands of the authorities. He is being trailed as we speak. This was our best shot at keeping everyone safe, and apprehending the suspect. As long as Mr. Kinney makes contact with him, it should be over soon."

Eyes widening in unparalleled rage, Justin stormed to the door. "I'm following him. He's not facing this alone!"

The other officer moved quickly to intercept Justin. "I'm sorry, Mr. Taylor. That we can't allow. We are under strict orders not to allow you to leave the premises. Of course, if you'd rather we can hold you down at the precinct until this is resolved. Here, you are with your sister and comfortable... where Mr. Kinney can contact you. It's your call, Sir. Do you stay here... or are we going downtown?"

Justin glared at them, helpless anger overwhelming him. "Fine. I'll stay. I swear to you – if anything happens to Brian, this city will have a nightmare on their hands."

"Justin!" Molly hissed. "You can't threaten police officers!"

Daphne laughed. She was liking Justin more and more. She smiled warmly at Justin, before turning a glare on the officers. "Why not? If they fuck up, then they need straightening out!"

Molly groaned, hoping this would be over quickly... before her brother and best friend ended up behind bars.

"It's okay, Ma'am. We will take into consideration the stress of this unfortunate situation." The officer smiled tightly at Molly, while his eyes darted back and forth between Justin and Daphne in suspicion.

Justin snorted as he began to pace back and forth. "I don't care what you take into consideration. None of it matters if Brian doesn't return safely!"

"We have one of our best detectives following him, Mr. Taylor. I expect this will be resolved very quickly. Just try to relax in the meantime."

Looking at him incredulously, Justin echoed hollowly, "Relax? You want me to relax? You're out of your fucking mind!"

In the next instant a gunshot was heard in the distance, along with the phone ringing almost simultaneously. Unable to stop him amidst the sudden chaos, Justin pushed the officer aside, knowing the only thing that would stop him would be if placed in restraints. He ran out of the apartment, one of the officers on his heels.

"Mr. Taylor, wait! You can't be out here!"

Justin ducked behind some trees, trying to gain some separation from the officer that sought to stop him. His hope that the darkness would be on his side. Brian needed him... and he wasn't about to let him go through this alone. If not for him, Brian wouldn't be facing this danger. He waited until he heard the officer swearing and heading back toward the dorm room, when he vaulted from behind the trees and off into the direction where he thought he'd heard shots. Justin didn't have to run far when he found what had been his biggest fear, now come to life.

Clutching his side with blood oozing out was Brian, his face contorted in pain, his hand holding a cloth to the wound to slow down the blood loss. Kneeling at his side, Justin's eyes began to swim with tears, as he watched Brian slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "No! Stay with me, Brian."

Brian's eyes slightly opened, a forced smile curving his lips. "I-it's okay, Sunshine. They got him. That's all that matters."

Justin's eyes moved away briefly to see Brandon sprawled across the pavement unconscious, if not dead... the apparent victim of the detective's gunshot. "W-what happened?"

"Mr. Kinney was stabbed. When the attacker wouldn't relent I was forced to shoot. The EMS is en route now." The detective hunched down to check Brian's pulse. "He's still breathing. This is one brave and foolish man. If not for him, we wouldn't have captured this man so quickly."

Tears and sobs wracking his body, Justin hollowly whispered, "He's my whole life. I thought it was all about finding Molly... but I was so wrong." Justin laid his head on Brian's chest, sobs continuing to resonate within him. "You've got to make it, Brian. I can't live without you."

TBC

Chapter End Notes:

**_A/N: This will probably be wrapped up in the next chapter. Undoubtedly, a long one. Thank you all for reading, and your support. I appreciate it so much!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, we have reached the end of our journey. I hope you enjoy the wrap-up. Parting comments are greatly appreciated. WARNING: Schmoop in the extreme! I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year Everyone! **

**Chapter 16**

******3 Months Later******

Justin clutched Brian's hand tightly as the judge began to relay the sentence they had been waiting nearly a week to hear. This was hopefully going to be full closure on the chapter of Brandon in his life... their lives. He only hoped justice would be served. Any less and he didn't know how Brian would react. Justin eased his tight grip on Brian's hand when he felt the slight flinch in his partner, signaling his grip was far too tight. "Sorry," Justin whispered beneath his breath, knowing the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Brian. He loved him more than anything in the world. A day hadn't gone by in the past three months that Justin hadn't been thankful of Brian's speedy recovery. He didn't know how he would have survived if he'd lost Brian. True, he'd found his sister again... but if he had lost his soul mate in the process – the void in him would have been irreparable.

Brian squeezed Justin's hand. "Shhh. It's okay, Sunshine."

They each stared attentively at the judge as the sentence was announced. Neither man emitted a sound as the sentencing began to be revealed. When the judge finally stopped speaking, they each looked at the other in wide-eyed astonishment. "Fifteen years..."

"That's what the man said, Justin. Now hush before we get in trouble..." Brian warned him, resisting the urge to seal their lips together in a celebratory kiss.

Justin listened intently as the judge relayed the details of Brandon's incarceration, a deep sigh of relief emitting that this nightmare was now truly over. He squeezed Brian's hand one last time, as he braced himself to leave this courtroom, knowing that at last he could go on with living the rest of his life... finally feeling safe to do so. As Brandon was led from the courtroom, Justin's eyes glinted with triumph when Brandon's head turned to meet his gaze. Impulsively, Justin blew Brandon a kiss as he continued to be led away, before he turned to see the less than pleased look on Brian's face. Walking out of the courtroom with Brian by his side, Justin mumbled softly, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Brian rolled his eyes, snagging his arm tightly around Justin's waist, pulling him to his side in what was a loving and protective gesture. "Those impulses of yours need to be curbed, Mr. Taylor. You do realize fifteen years isn't forever. Don't you?"

"I know. It was stupid. I just couldn't help myself." Justin hung his head down, unable to meet the censure in Brian's eyes... as always, knowing he was right.

"Stop being such a sentimental little twat," Brian growled. "It's understandable you would lash out. You never really had the chance to safely do so. Everything happened so fast."

Justin nodded in complete agreement. "I wish he'd never hurt you."

"It was nothing, Sunshine. All better now. Now, I believe we have a lunch date with a special someone... and then, I was hoping for a more private celebration," Brian said, before crushing their lips together, a moan escaping both men as the connection they had both been yearning for was finally acquired. Brian's tongue relearned the interior of his partner's mouth, before he whispered almost raggedly, "Fuck, I want you."

"I want you too, Mr. Kinney." Justin rubbed his body enticingly against his lover, his voice dropping to a husky purr, "Are you sure we can't postpone that luncheon?"

Brian rushed Justin through the parking garage and into his car, his eyes burning over the petite blond he so adored. "Don't tempt me, twat. There will be plenty of time for that later. First, you need to meet my son. This meeting is long overdue."

"I agree. I can't wait to meet Gus." Justin bit at his lip uncertainly as Brian pulled out into traffic. "I hope he likes me."

"He'll love you, Sunshine... just as much as I do." Brian reached over to squeeze Justin's knee meaningfully, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road and off of the beautiful blond seated next to him.

Justin sighed dreamily. "I'll never get tired of hearing those words from you."

Brian grunted in response. "Well, they are not common for me. Don't expect them on a regular basis."

"I'll keep that in mind." Justin became pensive for a moment. "I'm just glad I convinced Molly to stay away from the sentencing. I have Daphne's influence to thank for that."

Chuckling, Brian answered, "Yeah. Daphne is quite the little barracuda. Molly has a good friend in her."

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Brian. First, you find Molly... then, you risk your life to keep us all safe; concluding with you arranging transfers for both girls to complete their education in Pittsburgh." Justin's eyes swam with tears as he thought about how much Brian had changed his life. "You're my hero, Brian Kinney."

"Not really. I am just a man who knows what to do to make the one he cares about the most happy and content. I knew you'd never be happy separated from Molly again... and I didn't want to move to Chicago, so my options were limited." Brian glanced over at Justin before moving into the parking spot in front of the munchers house. "It was all very simple. I wasn't about to lose you, Justin. I would have done anything to prevent that."

Justin smiled, a beaming smile that made his eyes sparkle. "I love you so much, Brian."

Brian kissed Justin sweetly on the lips. Upon pulling back, all the love he held for Justin was clearly exposed in his tender gaze. His voice husky and filled with emotion, Brian whispered, "C'mon. Time for my son to meet the man who's changed my life..."

* * *

Two hours later, Daphne and Molly had left to do what they stated as more moving into their new home on Pittsburgh campus. Justin knew it was more a ploy to give Brian, Justin and Gus some time alone together. Lindsay and Melanie had even departed the scene, saying they had an urgent errand to run... leaving no doubt that they were giving the three of them more time to get acquainted. Justin smiled as he watched Gus bouncing on Brian's lap enthusiastically, on close scrutiny seeing so much of Brian in his young son. The child was adorable... and without a doubt in complete adoration of his father. Something he could agree with completely.

"So, what do you think, Sonny Boy?" Brian asked, even at Gus' young age, making a point of including his son in on the most life changing decision he had ever faced.

Gus scrunched up his nose, looking first at his daddy, then at Justin, before back to Brian again. "You mean about you and Jus'n."

"Yeah." Brian looked at his son affectionately, knowing for certain his son's response. Their initial meeting had went exactly as he'd expected. First Gus had been uncertain... almost inquisitive, then his curiosity brought him closer. Once that happened, Justin poured on the charm that had melted his own heart in their early days together. Gus had been wrapped around Justin's finger from that moment on... as he had watched them, Brian decided it was a mutual state.

"I like Jus'n." Gus supplied a toothy grin with his answer, in his mind the matter all resolved with that simple answer. He looked at his daddy curiously, before he asked, "Will you and Jus'n be like my two mommies?"

Brian smiled at his son, cradling him closer in the process. "Something like that, Gus."

Gus looked at Justin's expectant face, then back to his father's, sliding from Brian's lap in one motion to walk toward Justin, wrapping his small arms around Justin's neck. He kissed him noisily on the cheek, before he told him, "I'm glad Daddy found you."

Justin felt tears trickling down his cheeks, before he answered, "I'm glad too, Gus."

Brian chuckled, looking away before he also became pulled into what his former self would have called the most lesbionic of displays. With a slight tremor in his voice, Brian said, "Looks like you did it, Sunshine. You lassoed both of the Kinney men."

A beaming smile came across Justin's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" Brian snarled, his back against the bar as his eyes scanned past the hot, gyrating bodies... his full attention on the faraway doors that would signal Justin's entrance.

Ted approached the bar, looking at Michael and Emmett curiously, before settling his eyes on Brian's glowering expression. Drolly, he spoke, "It seems I could have timed my arrival better."

Emmett placed a sympathetic hand on Brian's shoulder, removing it just as quickly following the quick glare that attached to it. "Now Sweetie, you know he'll be here."

Michael snickered. "I don't know. Maybe he found someone younger. That shouldn't be too difficult since he's just a baby himself."

"Oh God. I know I left some paperwork in the office. I think I'd better go, uhmmmmm file it or something..." Ted muttered, having no inclination of being in the middle of this fracas.

Brian's irritation towards Emmett quickly transferred itself to Michael. "Tell me again exactly why I put up with you guys?"

Simultaneously, the two offenders answered.

"Because you love us so..."

"We're the only ones that will put up with you-" Michael sputtered, thinking he had nailed it far closer than his more campy friend.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Fuck the both of you. I'm leaving." He looked around the crowded room, his eyes slicing towards Ted long enough to say, "If Justin arrives, tell him I went home."

Emmett clapped his hands in excitement. "Why don't you tell him yourself..." At Brian's look of confusion, he leaned closer to whisper in an almost conspiratorial manner. "That is – once he's off the stage."

In an instant they all processed not only had the dancing stopped, but the music as well. In the next moment, lights shined on the stage when Justin clad in skin tight black leather pants began to grind his hips against the pole. They all collectively gasped when they looked upward to see the mask over Justin's eyes, the same mask Justin had worn the first night he and Brian had met. All eyes in the filled club widened, and jaws dropped as Justin began to perform the erotic dance that he hadn't performed since his time at Boy Toy.

"Little fucker. Always full of surprises..." Brian said aloud, as far as he was concerned finding the crowded room to only contain two people – him and Justin.

Emmett's eyes narrowed on Justin, before he whispered, "Uhhh, not so little."

They all laughed as they caught Emmett's meaning. The pants that held the sprayed on effect leaving nothing to the imagination. Only one man didn't laugh at Emmett's observation. The man that was hopelessly in love with the blond vision, the same one that visually devoured him with his eyes. "Fuck, he's hot." Brian watched as Justin worked every man in the room to a fever pitch, elated in the knowledge that it would be _him_ taking him home tonight; that it would be _him_ embedding his dick deep inside the hot little ass.

Brian couldn't fathom how long it had been since they'd been together. First it had been his recuperation from the attack he'd suffered at Brandon's hands... then, it had been Justin spending time with Molly; first in Chicago helping her to move to Pittsburgh, and then being with her so much after the move. Then, of course, the trial came, and distractions abounded in that too. He hadn't fucked Justin since before their trip to Chicago – over three months ago. His dick was in a constant state of need. One he only wanted one man's ass to assuage. The impossible had happened. Brian Kinney was tamed. At least in regards to tricking. He only wanted one man... and he couldn't wait to have him again.

Michael laughed at the expression on Brian's face. Initially he had deeply resented Justin. When the young blond had come along everything had changed in their circle. Yet, that no longer mattered. As he viewed the rapt gaze focused completely on Justin, he decided this was for the best. Brian finally had what his life had always been missing. He'd found love. Of course, he couldn't resist rubbing it in a bit. That was just their way. But... all of that aside, he was really happy for him. Michael stood up, kissing Brian lightly on the cheek. "I'll save you a spot on Stepford Lane."

Brian pulled his eyes away from Justin long enough to glare at his best friend. He gritted his teeth in aggravation as he attempted to stare down Michael. He wasn't angry that Michael read him so well... it was more in the knowledge that he couldn't even voice a token protest. He was completely enraptured by Justin... and he didn't give a damn who knew it. Ignoring his friends, Brian moved closer to the stage, his eyes all for his special blond, his ears taking in the song lyrics as he made his way.

* * *

_First when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream, that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind._

_All alone I have cried, silent tears full of pride... in a world made of steel, made of stone._

_Well, I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm... wrap around, take a hold of my heart._

_What a feeling._

_Being's believing._

_I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life._

_Take your passion and make it happen._

_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life._

_Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm._

_In a flash it takes hold of my heart._

_What a feeling._

* * *

Justin had eyes for only one man during the course of his erotic dance... the only man he would ever dance for again. As their eyes connected, he knew this would be the last time he performed this public dance. All his dances were for Brian... and for him alone. As he gave himself over to the music and allowed the rhythm to fully overtake him, he mouthed the words that he and Brian both knew to be true – _I love you._ Justin knew it to be a love to last a lifetime. Looking into Brian's emotion-filled eyes, Justin knew his passionate brunet felt exactly the same.

An hour later, the two of them lay in their bed, both of their bodies drenched in sweat as Brian's bare cock moved in and out of him; that special feel of bare skin transporting them both to a place of ecstasy they had never known before now. Brian's teeth gritted as he moved within his lover, this homecoming the most beautiful and emotional one he had ever experienced. He never wanted to separate from him again. Although he knew they were both poised on the edge, he didn't want this moment to end. It had been so long in coming... and now that they could demonstrate their love without the barrier between them, Brian didn't want it to be over.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing. Hot... tight... and so fucking mine," Brian growled as he increased his pace, his head arching back as he drove towards his completion, knowing by Justin's rapt expression and leaking cock... he was right with him.

"Y-yesssss..." Justin moaned, his head thrashing about as he felt the bliss long denied him spinning him over the edge. "So perfect," he gasped in between erratic breaths.

Brian rammed his entire length deep into Justin, a shout of euphoria erupting as he exploded unhindered into his beloved lover. "You, Justin Taylor, are utterly amazing..." Brian whispered, when at last he could speak again, slowly withdrawing his length and weight from the smaller man's body.

"Hmmm yes, I guess I'd need to be to keep up with you, Mr. Kinney."

Curling up against him snugly, Brian arched a brow in reproof, before he corrected, "You can certainly try, Sunshine... but I think I can outlast you."

"I don't know. You are getting older." Justin laughed when he received the punishing slap on his ass. He looked at Brian almost impishly, before he asked, "So... did you like my performance?"

Lips rolling under, Brian asked, "Which performance is that? In bed... or your hot little dance at Babylon?"

"My dance, of course."

"Of course..." Brian dutifully agreed. "It was hot. Every man in the place had their eyes and dick pointed directly at you."

Justin smiled. "That may be so, but that dance was for you... and for you alone. I don't plan a repeat performance... unless it's for you."

"That happens to suit me just fine, Taylor." Brian propped himself up on one elbow, an earnest expression on his face. "I was thinking... since you already have Gus' seal of approval, there's no time like the present to make it official."

"Meaning what exactly?" Justin asked, his heart feeling as if it were now lodged in his throat.

"You already know I consider you to be my equal partner... now I'd like to take it to the next level." Brian took in a deep breath, unable to believe he was about to ask this question... yet, knowing with Justin it was not only what he wanted, but the right thing to do too. "Justin, will you marry me?"

Justin sat up, his jaw dropping down as he stared at Brian in astonishment. "You mean it, Brian? You really want to marry me?"

"Yes. I mean it, Sunshine." Brian kissed him softly, deeply for a long breathless moment. "I love you, Justin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brian held a vulnerable look for a moment. "Do you want that?"

Hands urgently reached out to entwine around the other man's waist, lips turning into his neck, with sobs wracking his slender body. "Want that? I want it more than anything. I love you so damned much."

Brian returned the gesture, his arms reaching to hold Justin tightly to him. He sighed almost brokenly against the blond's neck. "I know you think I'm your hero... but you're mine too. I never thought to have such feelings. If I hadn't of met you, I would have never known them."

Justin snuggled closer, his hands stroking up and down Brian's back. No matter what Brian said, he would always find him to be his hero... in so many ways. The song he danced tonight summed it up perfectly for him. _What a feeling. Being's believing. _Yes. What a feeling. The love and joy would never end. He would hold onto this feeling forever.

THE END


End file.
